Wolves and Family in Washington
by Huck23
Summary: Tragedy strikes and Seth tries to deal with it all alongside his niece and her aunt.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:**

Welcome to the third and the last story in my Wolves in Washington series. I plan for this story to be about 2 to 3 chapters long. So a pretty short story to wrap up the series. The story is Seth and Davina focused and everyone may or may not hate me for this.

*Also, I edited but I may not have caught everything, so sorry for any errors.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Twilight or any of the characters.

* * *

When she steps into William Fairchild International airport, Davina gets the most eerie feeling. It hits her like a ton of bricks and she stops for a moment, ignoring the little voice calling up to her as she does so.

The last time Davina was here, in Washington, she was sixteen years old and a child. She was entering a world full of crazy people with crazy convictions, accompanied by a woman who handled it all with as much grace as possible.

Now, Davina was twenty-five and a woman. She was again entering a world full of crazy people and their crazy convictions. But it was different this time. Now she was the keeper and she was in charge of protecting a little girl. Davina could only hope that she could handle all that she was more than likely going to be dealing with, with as much grace as Leah had.

"Auntie D, where are we?"

Davina looked down at her niece, a small girl with a head full of dark brown curls and wide brown eyes with long black lashes that looked like ink marks across her light brown skin, and plastered on the best smile that she could.

There was that feeling. Again, it slams into her but she can't succumb to it right now. No matter how hard everything feels.

And it is unbelievably hard.

"Washington, remember? We're going to see Grandma Sue and Papa Charlie at their house."

"We haven't before."

"No, we haven't but now we are and they're going to be very happy to see you."

It's an understatement. How much of one? Davina was not quite sure yet. She'd find out soon though.

"I'm happy to see them too!"

"Well as soon as we grab our luggage and pick up the rental car we go see them."

* * *

When the pair arrive at the Swan residence in Forks, Sue and Charlie are already standing on the porch. Well, Charlie is standing on the porch. Sue is running down the steps and headed towards the car before Davina has even parked. When the car is parked, Davina is almost instantly short one passenger.

"Kit, my sweet girl!" Sue shouts as she scoops the little girl up and out of the back seat.

She hugs the child close to her chest and buries her face in her hair, inhaling deeply. Sue has heard the child's voice during short phone calls with Leah once a week and has seen her little face during skype calls but physically? Physically she hasn't seen the child in months. Now she's in her arms and Sue feels as happy as she's ever been since her daughter's death.

Leah is dead.

It hits Sue hard and she hugs the child even closer to her chest.

"Grandma! Grandma! I can't breathe!" Kit mumbles in her grandmother's arms. Sue let's go a little but still hugs the girl close.

As Davina gets out of the car, Charlie finally leaves the porch. He comes to stand beside her. The two stand together and watch Sue and Kit, the grandmother enthusiastically ask her granddaughter all sorts of questions about any and everything. The little girl answers back just as enthusiastically.

Davina smiles at the scene. Kit has spent the last couple of weeks sullen and unhappy. Davina couldn't blame her, the child lost both of her parents. Made an orphan in one day. But, now she was smiling. A little happy.

The smile falters, Davina knows that this isn't going to be easy. Charlie spots the look on her face and nods knowingly.

"Sue is…" Charlie starts quietly, not quite sure how to articulate what he's trying to explain to Davina.

"She wants Kit here with her. I get it, I really do. My parents are the same. But, Leah didn't want this,"

"I know." Charlie states cutting her off. "Sue is, Sue's not herself. Even if she did respect Leah's wishes it's hard for her right now."

"Grief changes everything."

"Do you want to bake some cookies with me?" Sue asks Kit, as she walks past Davina and Charlie, carrying the girl into the house.

Kit jumps around in her grandmother's arms excitedly, the straps of her jean jumper falls down her shoulders a little. She chants, "Yes! Yes! Yes!"

Davina and Charlie follow behind them slowly. When they get in the house, the two sit down at the small, circular wooden table in the corner of the kitchen and then watch as Sue turns on the oven and starts pulling material out to make cookies with. Kit bounces around the kitchen excitedly. The child loved to cook, just like her father.

In the middle of cookie baking, technically mixing, Seth arrives. He lets himself into the house and comes to quietly stand in the archway between the kitchen and the living room. If it wasn't for the fact that she was a wolf and could hear and smell him before he even approached, Davina would not even have noticed him there.

Davina looks him over. When she was a little girl, Leah had told her that her brother was a baby-faced, lanky thing. A goofy, playful boy. When Davina was a teenager she met the man, who was more muscular, less lanky and who had a less of baby face and more of a young man's defined features. He looked more man now. His eyes were a little red though, his mouth set in a hard line as he watched his mother and the niece he barely knew.

Grief hit everyone.

"Seth." Charlie said with a wave in the other man's direction.

"Charlie."

Then Seth's eyes focused on Davina and she stood. A habit; she couldn't properly introduce herself sitting down.

"I am Davina." She offers politely, as their eyes meet. "David's sister."

"I remember." After a moment, "Sorry for your loss." He averts his eyes from her then, focusing on Sue and Kit, the two are engrossed in cookie baking.

"As I am for yours."

Then, Seth's eyes are back on her. So much passes between the two of them as their eyes meet. There's so many questions Seth wants to ask Davina. So many things he wants to ask about his sister's death, her funeral, everything.

"You two should talk." Charlie suggests, noticing the exchange unfolding between them. "Sue and I got Kit."

Davina and Seth are still staring each other down. It's tense and unwavering.

"Talk." Charlie states again. "Talk." Firmer.

Seth breaks first.

"First beach. We could walk the beach and talk."

Davina nods. "Okay."

Seth leads the way, exiting the kitchen without a word. As Davina moves to follow, she can feel a tiny hand lace through her own. Davina smiles down at her niece.

"Kit, where are you going?" Sue calls from the stove as she puts the cookie tray in the oven.

Kit replies simply, "With Auntie D." Her little face is fixed on Davina's. There's some much trust exuding from the tiny girl.

"Don't you want to finish baking cookies?"

Kit shakes her head and Davina tosses a sympathetic smile in Sue's direction. The older woman's face is crestfallen.

"The cookies will be here when she gets back. This is the boring part anyway." Charlie tries to reassure his wife.

Sue only nods and waves goodbye to the two.

When Davina and Kit make it outside, Seth is surprised to see his niece coming along. He quickly recovers, taking the child's hand when Davina cheerfully tells her, "Give Uncle Seth your hand."

The three walk down the road, hand and hand. Like a tiny family. A tiny fractured family.

"Hi Kit." Seth says softly. He's never seen the child in person, only over skype. Too much of a coward to get on a plane and visit his sister after all that had happened between them, even after she had forgiven him.

Stupid, stupid, stupid.

"Hi uncle."

Seth doesn't really know what to say to her and Davina doesn't intervene.

"Do you know that my Mommy and Daddy are in heaven?"

"Yes." He's taken aback. How do you talk to a little girl about her mother and father being dead?

"I don't like heaven."

"How come?"

He genuinely wants to know because right now he doesn't like heaven much either and by the look that Davina is currently sporting, he figures that she shares the sentiment.

"'Cause I want my mommy and daddy back but heaven doesn't share. People don't come back from heaven."

The rest of the walk to the beach is quiet. Mostly quiet, Kit still babbles about random things and Davina and Seth join in periodically.

When they arrive at First Beach, Kit inspects the sand, remarking how different it is from the sand on the beaches she's visited in Jamaica, before skipping down the beach. She sings, making up lyrics as she goes along.

"How?"

"They were in Russia. The vampire population is high there and positive werewolf/vampire relations are nearly non-existent. They and the pack ambassador, the future pack alpha, were ambushed by vampires on the way from the airport. Pack officials believed it was a planned assassination by someone within the pack aka the ambassador's brother."

Seth's mind is reeling. So many things to process. His sister's death, a Russia pack, a planned assassination. It was a lot.

"Why?" Seth questions desperately. He's holding back, not fully expressing his despair since his niece is only a few feet away. "Why would someone do something like that? To their own brother? To strangers they don't even know."

Davina can feel his anger, pain and grief all rolled into one. She's felt it herself but she's quicker to reign hers in. Kit has been attached to her hip since they found out about Leah and David's death.

"It happens all the time, Seth. All the time. With the weres, vampires, witches, heck I hear that some fairy father's welcome their own daughters to womanhood and fairy mothers their sons. There are many atrocities in the supernatural world."

"Fairies?" Seth questions numbly, his mind is spinning even further.

"There's a lot more to the world of werewolves and shifters, than this tiny little reservation that you call home. Or even the little island that I call home."

Davina thinks for a moment and then settles on a story to tell.

"When David was a kid my mother and father took a trip to New Delhi, to visit the alpha male and female of the pack there. David was set to marry their youngest child, the only girl, Kiran. The whole trip to New Delhi was pretty much about arranging that marriage. When David told me about this part, he had laughed. The poor little thing was five years old and he was twelve. He said Kiran spent most of my family's stay in India hiding and peeking at him. They played on the lawn together once."

Seth looked at her oddly. "That didn't happen though. David married Leah." He figured what he thought was the obvious thing. "I guess they called it off."

"You have no idea. A couple of months after my parents had visited India a horrible tragedy occurred. The alpha male of the pack was murdered by his twin brother. The brother, after bribing a few members of the grand elder wolf council, managed to be named the new alpha over his 18 year old nephew, the rightful alpha, and his petition to marry his brother's widow was granted."

A horrified look overtook Seth's face, he didn't have any response to that. Davin continued.

"There was an article in the Big Bad Wolf written by one of its top journalist about the entire situation. It was entitled 'A Rape in New Delhi' in reference to the consummation of the new alpha's marriage which was anything but consensual. The title was very crude and very insulting. A year after that, the alpha female gave birth to a stillborn baby boy. The new alpha, later on dubbed the Mad Alpha, killed her and five of her children in a rage. The eldest son was the sole survivor. The true alpha to a fractured pack and a ruined dynasty all because of jealous man's rage."

"That's, that's…" Seth falters. He doesn't have words for this. "Why are you telling me this?" He finally asks.

Seth's looking at Davina, searching for her eyes but she refuses to look at him. Instead, she focuses on their niece as she speaks.

"Because I need you to understand that this happens all the time. That no one who does this cares about the lives they wreck when they do so."

Seth opens his mouth to speak but he's got nothing. He can feel the sadness oozing from her, as deep and as hollowing as his own.

"David and Leah were just bystanders caught up in the fray of a mad man's plans. And Sasha, the ambassador's brother? A jealous, power hungry, murderous, fool who hired vampires to kill his brother and two strangers."

"Don't tell my mother." Is all Seth can finally say, it comes out a choked whisper. "Please, don't tell my mother this. She looks tough, she acts strong. Just like when my father died. But she's a wreck. The day she found out about Leah, she fell completely apart. Charlie checked her into the psych ward at the hospital, she was so far gone."

Davina looks at him then. His big brown eyes, the same ones that Kit has the same ones that Leah had-she flinches-brimming over with tears.

"This is worse than any of her nightmares. Please, don't tell her this." Seth pleads.

"I won't."

And then they look away from each other.

"Their bodies?" Seth asks quietly.

"I hear the vampires of the colder nations dispose of bodies under the ice."

The words come out hard and bitter. For the first time, Seth can sense the rage that Davina has buried deep within herself.

"So there's nothing."

Davina reaches into the pocket of her beige slacks and pulls out a golden locket on a chain.

"The investigator from the United Supernatural Nations gave me this two days ago. They found it in the cab that Leah, David and Abram, the pack ambassador, had been riding in before the attack. It was being held in evidence."

Seth eyes the locket, staring at it for what feels like an eternity. It's circular and covered with names. In the front and in the center is their father's name, Harry. He reaches out with his hand and touches it very gently, like it might shatter in Davina's hands if he touches it for too long, and then he pulls away.

"I don't know how we go on."

"In India, there is a great alpha. A fair and just man loved by all of his pack and respected by the community of supernaturals around him. When he was barely a man he was pulled from a house that was the fiery mass grave of his family. Many asked him how he lived through that and he told them that he didn't. That most of him died in that house and the rest of him survived because that's all it could do. Survive and rebuild." Davina sighed heavily. "I guess we try to survive our grief the best we can, Seth."

"I don't know how to do that." Seth said as he turned to face Davina again.

Davina offered him a sad smile. "I don't either."

In the distance, they can hear Kit singing loudly. Singing to heaven, offering it all of her toys if it would just share with her.

* * *

 **A/N:** I hope everyone enjoyed the read and drop a review…even if it's to tell me you hate me for this lol


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Twilight or any of the characters.

* * *

When Davina, Seth and Kit return to the Swan residence, it's a little after 6pm. In the kitchen, Charlie has already started cooking dinner, Davina and Seth both smile at the smell of smoked fish and potatoes, and Sue is seated at the small circular table with the cookie tray and many different colored icings. She's been waiting patiently for her granddaughter to return to her. That eerie feeling that Davina has comes back and it hits her at full force.

Kit joins her grandmother at the table and two begin to decorate happily. Seth and Davina, stand in the archway between the kitchen and the living room, leaning against opposite sides of the wall. They glance over at each other occasionally but other than that there is very little interaction between the two.

After a while Charlie asks, "How did your chat on first beach go?"

"It went well, I believe." Davina states, she looks in Seth's direction but he doesn't look toward her.

"Yeah, it was fine." He responds.

Charlie eyes the two of them oddly. Seth looks like he's just been pushed off of a cliff. His eyes are bloodshot and his face a little flushed. Davina, who's holding herself together a lot better than his step-son, looks exhausted. They both look so damn exhausted. He's know that something, no matter how minor has gone on between the two.

"I like decorating cookies!" Kit states happily as she puts a huge clump of pink icing on a cookie and then covers it with sprinkles.

Sue laughs, a sound Charlie takes in for a moment. He hasn't heard the sound of his wife's laughter in weeks.

"I like decorating cookies too."

"Can we do this all the time?"

"Yes!"

It's a thoughtless response. Sue has no clue what's going to happen to Kit at the moment. But, she doesn't care that's she's agreed to something she can't guarantee. In Sue's mind, she can and she will.

Seth and Davina's eyes meet.

 _What…?_ Seth questions silently as the two gaze at each other intently.

Davina's gaze is unreadable. Seth looks away.

"Uh…Sue?" Charlie tries.

Sue doesn't look his way. "Yes?"

"Maybe…" Charlie stops suddenly, not wanting to ruin the moment. "I'll talk to you tonight."

Dinner goes over smoothly. Seth leaves almost immediately after, promising his mother that he'll return in the morning. Davina prepares Kit for bed.

When Davina bathes Kit in the tiny bathroom, Sue hovers by. At first. It doesn't take long for the older woman to become an active participant, splashing with the child and making bubbles. Davina doesn't mind. At first. Then she grows more and more impatient, she tries to keep calm. When Kit refuses to soap up, still wanting to play around with her grandmother and Sue offers no help to Davina, she snaps.

"Katerina George," Davina's voice is hard and firm, there's an edge that the pup instantly responds to. "You're going to get washed up, brush your teeth and get dressed in your pajamas. There will be no questioning my word, am I understood?"

Sue steps away, hurt. "I'll leave you guys to it."

Davina doesn't look her way as she begins to scrub Kit's body with a wash cloth.

"Goodnight, Sue."

If only that would be the last time Davina would utter those words.

After Kit's bath is complete and her teeth are brushed, Davina dresses her light purple Eeyore pajamas, brushes her hair and then settles the little girl into bed the full sized bed they are to share for the night. Davina is pretty sure that the room used to belong to Charlie's daughter. A vampire with a dhampir child. Not a picture of the woman or her child hangs in the house and her scent no longer lingers anywhere in the house. She sees more of her brother, sister-in-law and niece. She can even smell the deceased two, something that she's been trying to ignore since her arrival. Davina surmises that the woman's importance is very little and puts her out of her thoughts.

The first night at the Swan house is a nightmare to say the least.

Things start out fine. At first. Everything is at first.

Davina and Kit snuggle together in the full sized bed, the tiny girl's body curled beside the young woman's under the plain blue comforter they share. Kit lays on her side, her wild curls covering her face, with her head resting on one of Davina's arms.

"Tell me a story? Please?" Kit murmurs sleepily.

"I'll tell you about Anansi the spider." Davina offers with a yawn. "Once upon a time,"

Sue bursts in the door, showering the dark room with the hall light, before Davina can even begin.

"Nighty night, Kit!" Sue calls with a little wave.

"Night, night grandma!"

"Goodnight, Sue."

When Sue goes away, Davina tries again.

"Do you know why Anansi has 8 thin legs?"

"Yes it's 'cause he's greedy!"

Davina chuckled. "Yes, he's very greedy."

"He wanted rabbit's food and father monkey's food and hog's food," Kit let out a long loud yawn. Davina placed a hand on her back and began to rub gently. "And, and," Another big yawn. "I don't know who else."

"I don't know who else either but I do know that you're sleepy." Davina pulled the girl closer to her chest. "Sleepy, sleepy, sleepy."

"Story, story, story." Again, the child was yawning.

"A short one then. Do you know why Anansi stories are so great?" Davina felt the child's head shake against her chest. No verbal response, a good sign. "Legend says that Anansi visited the Sky God and the Sky God choose to give Anansi and only Anansi the gift of storytelling. With the gift, Anansi could spin stories about life on Earth."

Bedside Davina, Kit's breathing was even and deep. Davina kissed the top of her head.

"Sweet dreams, Kit Kat."

Halfway through the night, Davina was awakened by the child's screams.

"Daddy! Mommy!" The child cried out.

Davina quickly pulled the child onto her body and rubbed her back soothingly.

"Shh, shh. It's okay, Kit, auntie's got you."

The little girl sobbed against her chest, it was several minutes before she settled down, drifting off to sleep again.

"Kit!" Sue yelled as she burst into the room again.

"Everything's fine, Sue. She's fine."

"Are you sure?" Sue asked stepping further into the room.

"Yes, I'm sure. Goodnight, Sue."

"Goodnight, Davina." Sue reluctantly left the room.

The incident was repeated two more times. Kit would have a nightmare, Davina would soothe her back to sleep and then Sue would burst into the room. Around 2 in the morning, Kit stopped having nightmares and began to sleep peacefully. Even so, Sue's intrusions did not stop. Each time Sue came into the room she would claim she had heard Kit and Davina would refute the claim. The child had been sleeping. Had been until Sue came in. Then Kit was awake, clutching Davina's chest and then she would have to sooth the girl back to sleep again.

By morning Davina was incredibly exhausted and irritated. So when the bedroom door burst open for the 12th time at 9am, Davina was less than welcoming. All wolf and instinct and less human being.

Davina popped up out of bed, squinting her eyes at the sunlight flooding into the bedroom. Suddenly, she growled, causing the pup in the bed to squeeze as closely as possible to her body. Instinct.

She scented a male in the room. Not the old woman she expected and not the woman's husband's familiar scent.

"I'm sorry for waking you, mom just wanted me to let you know that breakfast was ready."

"Seth." Davina relaxed a little. "Sorry for growling at you. I'm not in the best of moods right now."

Seth stood awkwardly in the doorway, scuffing his feet against the carpeted floor. If Seth were in a better mood he probably would have laughed at Davina. The bright, multi-colored scarf she so carefully wrapped around her hair the night before is barely covering her now, it's hanging by a single strand of hair. Other than that, the woman looks like a sleep-deprived zombie.

"Mom said Kit had nightmares throughout the night." He and Charlie had been told about the ordeal for the half hour it took Sue to prepare the breakfast.

"She had 3, it stopped a little after 2. Then your mother was just coming in, claiming she heard Kit."

Seth can sense Davina's irritation.

"She's just," Seth begins. He doesn't really have a good excuse.

"I get it, okay?" Davina states cutting him off. "But it's still very irritating."

Seth nods. "Understood."

"I'll have her dressed and ready for breakfast in 10 minutes."

"Okay."

Then he's gone and Davina is waking up a cranky 4 year old.

Breakfast goes as bad as bedtime.

Kit is a picky eater sometimes. Something that Davina tries to explain to Sue. The kid has eaten salt fish fritters for breakfast for almost all of her life. The child isn't so inclined to be changing that today. Not even at her grandmother's pleading.

Screams ensue when Sue tries to encourage the girl to eat pancakes (a food she doesn't like in Jamaica either), then ego waffles and then Wheaties cereal.

Charlie fixes her chocolate milk and Kit gulps it down happily. Crisis averted.

After breakfast, Seth drops the bomb on her. The two are alone in the kitchen, Charlie, Sue and Kit having escaped to the living room. The two stand, facing each other. Seth with hands at his side and Davina with her arms crossed on her chest.

"The pack, Billy Black and Quil Ateara III, would like to speak to you about the circumstances surrounding Leah's death."

Seth tries hard not to look at her eyes. Even though Davina is several years younger than him, he finds her to be a little hard to approach. He refuses to say intimidating.

His eyes meet hers anyway and before she can hide it he sees all of her anxiety, rage, and irritation. Her sadness. Things that only her own family can find buried within her.

Then it's gone.

Davina takes a deep, deep breath. "Okay."

"I drove. I mean I can drive us to Sam Uley's house."

"Your alpha?"

"Yeah."

Then it hits Davina, Seth's alpha? He's that fool, alongside his wife, who crashed her 18th birthday party. Then it hits her even harder. Embry Call. She hadn't thought about the man since that day. Would she have to see him today?

Seth can see her losing her mind and steps toward her.

 _Don't do it_! He thinks. _Bad. Idea._

Despite what his mind is telling him, Seth reaches a hand out towards Davina anyway, she eyes him carefully through slit lids, and lets the hand fall gently on her shoulder. His hand is so light on her body, she can barely feel it.

All the while, he is looking in her eyes and she is looking into his.

"It's okay." He whispers. "It'll be okay."

Davina still stares at him. His scent is woodsy and male and something else. Suddenly, she smiles. He smells like sweets. Seth looks at her oddly. Davina half wonders if he thinks she's crazy.

"Thank you." She whispers back and then he's smiling at her as well.

He pulls away from her, no matter how happy the both of them are for the moment to be over, the maneuver is still very awkward.

"We should head out." He says after a moment.

On the way out of the house, Kit runs at Davina grabbing her aunt's hand. Davina pulls her hand away and kneels before the child, taking her little face in her hands.

"You need to stay here with Grandma Sue and Papa Charlie. Uncle Seth and I have some things to do."

Sue grabs the child immediately, scooping her up into her arms.

"You're going to have lots of fun with grandma and grandpa." Sue says with a bright smile.

"No!"

Kit explodes into tears and screams. Davina gives Kit one last goodbye as Sue carries her away upstairs.

Before Davina can join Seth in his car, Charlie pulls her aside.

"You need to go home." The words are not harsh, his whole face conveys nothing but sympathy for her.

"I know but I feel like I owe Sue this. It's been seven weeks since Leah and David died. I barely spoke to her except to tell her that her daughter was dead."

"You're a sweet girl, Davina. You don't owe anyone a damn thing not even Sue. She knows what Leah wanted for Kit and being here, living here is not it."

"It's just a visit."

"Sue's wants more." He looks at Davina hard, trying desperately to convey to her the situation. "Sue's going to ask you about Kit staying with us."

"I expected that and the answer is always going to be no."

"Good."

Charlie lets her go and she almost stays back. This is definitely not a trip she wants to take.

* * *

The drive to the Uley house is even more awkward than their moment in the kitchen.

"Are you…?" Seth tries.

He's not quite sure how to ask the question.

He's not quite sure how to talk to her.

"Am I what?"

"Okay?" He finally asks.

Davina glances in his direction, trying to figure out what his deal is. His eyes are trained on the road.

"No. Are you?"

Seth chuckles, it's low and humorless.

"No."

And that's the end of that.

* * *

The Uley house is packed with people when Seth and Davina arrive.

Davina feels bare and exposed. In her childhood, she was taught not to leave herself unguarded. Strange wolves outside of diplomatic correspondents were seen as a threat. She hovers close to Seth, the only thing she knows.

Little does Davina know, Seth feels just as exposed, outside of it all. There is a distance between him and his pack mates. They are no longer his brothers. They are the men who he allowed to separate him from his sister. He's never spoken against them but over the years he's removed himself.

"Why are there so many people here?"

Davina and Seth stand close to the doorway, neither feeling welcome enough to travel further into the home.

"It's our whole pack plus the two tribe elders in the know."

The whole pack is 15 strong. More boys changing since vampires began nesting around Forks. Some even camping out in the old Cullen house. The vampire clean-up was a mess. They killed one and it seemed like 2 more popped up in it's place.

Before Davina can question Seth some more, Sam joins the pair.

"Seth." Sam states, nodding in the other man's direction. Then he turns to Davina.

She knows that he knows her name but she decides to introduce herself anyway.

"Davina George." She holds out her hand to him and Sam reluctantly takes it.

"Davina, I'm sorry for your loss. The loss of your brother and Leah must have been very hard on your family."

"Thank you, your words are very kind."

If Sam can be polite then Davina can be as well.

Sam moves away, returning to the pack who is gathered in his living room. He ushers everyone to be quiet. In the center of the room, there is one older man sitting on a sofa and one in a wheelchair by the sofa.

"The man in the wheel chair is Billy Black and the man on the couch is Quil Ateara III." Seth whispers to Davina.

Davina isn't paying attention. She's spotted Embry Call. The tall, tan and muscular man is staring at her. Even though there is still a bit of a bond (a one sided one) between the two, he's obeyed her wishes for many years.

Davina growls lowly. He better keep obeying. When his eyes reluctantly move away from her, she's satisfied.

"Don't worry about him." Seth tries to reassure her as they move toward the couch where the two elders are. "He won't be a problem. I made sure of that before I came to get you."

"Thank you."

When they reach the couch, the two old elder men smile at her.

The one on the couch, Quil, speaks first.

"I am Quil Ateara III, an elder advising this pack. Who might you be?"

Davina kneels before him, bowing her head, a show of respect from where she comes from.

"An honor to meet you. I am Davina George, Alpha of the Black River pack residing in St. Elizabeth, Jamaica." When she is done speaking, she stands.

Seth's jaw almost drops at Davina's words. He hadn't realized.

Quil offers her a sad smile. "Davina George, I am sorry for the tragedy that has befallen your family."

"As I am for your loss."

Davina says the words but she's sure that his relationship with Leah is not very strong. Leah never spoke of him or the other man.

"Can you tell us what happened?" Billy asks breaking into the conversation. "I know it must be hard for you, but can you tell us?"

"I will but I need one promise from you first." Both men looking at her questioningly but don't speak, so she continues. "This never reaches Sue Clearwater's ears. She's been through enough I think."

Billy nods. "We can promise that. Does everyone agree?"

Without hesitation, the wolves in the room give off a chorus of yeses.

"Leah and David went to Russia to meet with pack officials there in order to talk about forming an alliance between the two packs. They met up with the pack ambassador, also the future alpha, at the airport. On the drive to the main pack house they were ambushed by a group of vampires. Investigators believe that the attack was planned and arranged by the ambassador's brother. His motive for the murder being so that he could take over the alphaship."

"That's horrible." Sam exclaims.

"His own brother." Another wolf in the room calls out, disgust clearly evident in his voice.

"What will happen to her child?"

Suddenly, Davina realizes that this is what this is all about. Katerina. Not about wanting to know how Leah died. Not about closure. About who got possession of the pup.

Many packs have fought over this very matter before.

"Katerina will be raised by the wolf Katrina and her human husband Marvin alongside their own daughter, Leonora."

Billy raises a brow. Davina knows this is going exactly where she expected and exactly where she was desperately hoping it wouldn't go.

"What about Sue?"

Davina sighs and then recites the words she's been practicing in mind since she realized that the current situation could be an outcome.

"Sue doesn't get a say in this. Leah and David had a will and they wanted her to be raised by Katrina within our pack. The child is a wolf like us, she's already made her first change. She is not like you and she does not belong here."

"It's selfish to keep Sue from her own granddaughter."

"If I were keeping her away, we wouldn't be here now. Sue and Charlie," Then she stops remembering the man beside her. "And Seth are welcome to visit any time they want with no worry about the expense."

Sam, although polite before, is angered by Davina's words. He can't help but feel that she is implying that her pack is better than his.

"This is Leah's pack and that kid belongs with us. Leah owes us that after abandoning us all."

Davina is completely perplexed by the statement. She doesn't quite understand why the pack wants Kit.

"Leah left this pack." Seth argues back quietly. "She doesn't owe it anything. Especially not her kid."

Almost immediately, Davina notices how the other wolves in the room look to him disdainfully. Except for Embry, he smiles at Seth and a thumbs up. Even though she doesn't want to (and she feels like an immature child because she doesn't want to.), she gives Embry a small smile and mouths a thank you. He mouths back, "No problem".

"You, stay out of this." Sam growls back at Seth. The other man shrinks away.

"He can talk if he wants to."

Davina eyes Sam up and down. The male smells angry and agitated. She knows better than to challenge another wolf when she's incredibly outnumbered and so far away from her own territory. Even though she was the child of alphas, whenever she visited or ran with foreign packs she submitted like she was its lowest ranking member. It was the most respectful and safest thing to do.

Today, however, Davina was throwing respect and safety out of the window.

"I say he can't."

"And I say he can."

"What makes you think you can come here and start throwing around orders? Who do you really think you are?"

In the background, Davina can hear Billy and Old Quil trying to get Sam to calm down. The rest of the wolves in the room have gone completely silent. Enthralled by the conflict unfolding between the two alphas.

Davina steps to him, shorter than him by a few inches, and does not waiver as she stares into his angry eyes.

"I am Davina Alexandra George, alpha of the Black River pack of St. Elizabeth. Ranked 1st in Jamaica and 3rd among the allied wolf nations recognized by the United Supernatural Nations. That is who I am. Who are you Sam Uley?"

Seth is right beside her then, if Davina wasn't shorter they would be shoulder to shoulder.

"The son of a deadbeat and only the alpha of this pack because of an immature boy."

Sam growls angrily and roars out, "Shut-up!"

This time Seth does not shrink away from the other man. "No." He states simply.

Sam looks back at him surprised.

"What?"

"You heard me: No."

The alpha order did not matter to Seth anymore, he no longer wanted to be a part of this pack. He was choosing that; Sam no longer had a claim on him.

"We're going." Davina stated. With that the two were leaving the Uley house.

Both were incredibly happy to be getting out of there.

"Hey!" They hear a voice shout as they walk towards Seth's Nissan. "Wait for me."

They turn to see Embry Call running up behind them. When he reaches them, Seth asks,

"What are you doing?"

"Getting the hell out of there. If you can leave, so can I."

"But what are you going to do? Where are you going to go?"

Seth truly does not want anyone else dragged down with him. Especially not Embry, the only pack member who has tried to stand by him. The guy had gone insane for a bit but after his return from Jamaica he seemed to be changed man, a better man.

Embry looked between the two and then settled on Davina.

Davina looks deep into Embry's eyes. There's so much love for her there. The wolf in her bristles, the human in her is sympathetic.

"Jamaica is very friendly, very diverse. You would be welcome there."

Embry smiles at her but shakes his head. Davina almost sighs in relief.

"My mom has cousins in Florida. I'm going to go there. Make a life for myself away from here." Suddenly he smiles even brighter. "A life. After almost two decades of being a wolf, I can have a life."

Then Embry pulls Davina into a bone crushing hug, taking her off of her feet and spinning her around a little. When he lowers her to the ground, he kisses her soundly on the cheek.

Davina is absolutely blown away by his actions. Embry just smiles at her, it's big and happy and goofy.

"Take care of yourself, Davina." Then he looks to Seth. "You too. Call me or me something, alright?"

Seth nods and then he smiles. "Yeah, okay. Bye Embry."

"Bye."

Embry takes off into the woods. Davina and Seth can hear him shift soon after. They hear the echo of his paws for a bit before the sound of him running completely dies away.

"So you're the alpha now." Seth states after they've entered his car and are driving down the road.

"Standing, yes."

"What does that mean?"

"That I'm acting in the place of the true alpha until they can return to their job. Or in this case, until they are of age."

It dawns on Seth.

"Kit."

"Yes." Then after a moment. "Alex, the Russian wolf who had his brother killed, would have been doing the same. His brother Abram had a young son." She thinks for a moment, remembering that Alex was a mad man. "Maybe he would killed the child."

There's a lot of sadness in Davina's voice and a twinge of guilt.

"For the first week I wished that it had been the child and his father. Anyone but Leah and David. How sick is that?"

"When we first got the call," Seth falters not really sure if he should say this. But in the end he decides that he might as well. "I hoped that it was just David and not Leah."

Davina starts laughing. It's loud and hysterical.

"I hoped for the same thing when the USN investigators called me."

Then she's sobbing, wailing. It's a desperate, hopeless sound. Something that's dragged from deep inside of herself, as all of it, everything, hits her. Over and over.

Seth stops the car, parking on the side of the road, and tries to gather Davina into his arms.

Davina fights him at first, pulling away and screaming for him to get off of her. But after a few minutes she relents and Seth holds her tight in his arms and buries his chin in her kinky twists.

After a moment, Davina can feel Seth's tears fall onto her cheeks.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:**

 **So a couple of things:**

1\. I'm going to go with Guest's suggestion and do another chapter, making it 4 (or 5 because I just thought of little plot line that made things just a wee bit longer. Damn me!) instead of the 3 I was going to stop at. I decided to do this because I realized I didn't really anything with Seth and Kit and I do want to show the building of a relationship between Uncle and niece. I also want to do something with Seth and Sue.

2\. I'm trying to keep the chapters long. The first chapter was 2000+ words and the second was 4000+. I'd prefer to keep at the 4000+ end so it may take me a bit of time to get the next chapter out. Since the snow storm hit and I had no work or school, I was able to get the chapters out fairly quickly so far. I go back to class tomorrow so I may not be able to.

3\. Ages because I don't think I've mentioned this in any a/ns. Seth is 34, Davina is 25, Kit is 4 and Charlie and Sue are over 50.

4\. And that's about it. Happy reading and please review :)!

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Twilight or any of the characters.

* * *

"Want to get a drink?"

As soon as the words fall out of his mouth, Seth regrets them. He can feel Davina stiffen against his chest and not long after she's sliding off his lap and back into the passenger seat.

"I mean there's a bar between here and Forks that serves drinks and food. We could sit and talk a little."

Davina contemplates his words for a few seconds.

"I don't drink." Is what finally comes out. "But I'd rather not return to Sue and Charlie's just yet."

"So, that's a yes?"

"Yes but," Davin's eyes are a looking at the radio clock, 11:15 glowing in green neon. "isn't it too early for a bar to be open?"

Davina hasn't been to many bars in Jamaica or the other countries that she'd traveled to but she knew that 11 am was a bit too early for anything to be open.

"Will a bar even be open right now?"

"Yeah there's a place."

A few minutes later they pull up outside of a small, run down looking bar. The once red brick that makes up the building is crumbling and dark and the white letters that spell out the bar's name are dirty and a few of them are missing.

When they enter Davina feels a bit out of place. She's wearing a lavender, spaghetti strap sundress, with a white sweater and her feet are adorned in brown, woven sandles. She feels a little too clean for the dark, shady looking interior. Seth, who's dressed in beige cargo shorts and a dark gray, short sleeved t-shirt, doesn't feel like much of a fit either.

"Are you sure about this place?"

"It's fine."

A waitress gives them a polite greeting before seating them at a booth way in the back of the dark bar. She hands them a drink and a lunch menu takes off without a word.

Davina looks down at the drink menu, scanning through the pages slowly.

She doesn't drink much. Her best friend Toby, a wolf just 4 months younger than her, tried to get her to often when the two were both old enough to legally drink.

Toby routinely failed.

"Do you know what you might like?" Seth asks after watching her flip back and forth through the drink menu.

Davina shakes her head. "I honestly have no idea."

"Do you mind if I pick something for you?"

Seth is never sure if what he's asking or saying to Davina is okay or if it's the right thing. He's afraid of offending her, of bringing that anger he's knows is buried so deeply within her out.

She offers a small smile. "That would be very kind of you."

Davina is being so polite, it makes her teeth hurt. Seth is very much a stranger and the easy going nature that usually comes freely to the woman is very hard to come by in his presence.

The same waitress returns. Seth knows that she is and Davina suspects that she's the only one in this morning. There are only five people in the whole place aside from the pair and they're the only ones seated at a table, the rest are in a line at the bar.

"What can I getcha?"

"I'll take a rum and coke and she's going to a have a mudslide."

The waitress throws a nasty grin at Davina, who does her best not growl at the woman.

"Cute." The waitress says before gathering their menus and walking off again.

"Can I eat her?" Davina grumbles.

Seth eyes her curiously. "Eat her?"

"Mmhm, I could blow this place down and pretend she's all three little pigs."

Then he's laughing.

When their drinks arrive. Seth breaks the light mood, choosing to finally ask the question that's been on his mind for a bit.

"Why do you pretend that you're okay?"

Davina raises a finely arched brow at him. Her elbows sit on top of the table and her chin rests on top of clasped hands. Her long black twists cling to the sides of her face, matted there by tears and sweat from earlier, and her dark eyes peer at him curiously.

"I don't. You've even asked me and I said no."

Seth lets out a low, humorless chuckle. "Fine, I'll give you that. But you do act like it."

"There's an orphaned, scared four year old who's depending on me to be okay."

Seth makes a face at her, suddenly realizing his mistake but Davina keeps going, her voice growing colder and more bitter the longer she talks.

"My mother might as well be dead, she's a ghost who sits in a dead man's childhood bedroom hugging his pillows. My father he…he's trying to keep my mother together and barely takes care of himself.

"Davina."

Her name falling out of his mouth is a plea begging her to stop, remorseful for starting it all.

Davina stops but not because of Seth. She takes a swig of the mudslide, she relishes in the taste of chocolate and whipped cream. Then her arms drop to the table and she sighs heavily.

"Someone has to at least pretend to have their shit together."

Seth places his hand over hers, gently caressing her fingers with his thumb. He tries to look into her eyes but they are down now, looking into her mudslide as if the drink holds all of the answers to her problems.

"Davina."

Then she looks up.

"Why do you do it?"

The questions comes out a soft whisper; Seth is instantly taken aback.

"What?"

"Pretend that you're okay? Why?"

Now Seth wishes that Davina's eyes weren't on his. He wishes that he could look away from her, move his hand off of hers, but he finds that he's unwilling to do either.

Seth opens his mouth to speak but stops himself. He could repeat the gory story. Sue went insane, Charlie checked her into the psych ward at the local hospital and he was trying and in his opinion, failing miserably at handling everything else. But instead he shrugs and says,

"Someone has to at least pretend to have their shit together."

At the sound of her own words, Davina's eyes begin to gleam, her lips curl into a smirk. She raises the drink to her mouth and takes a sip. Seth mirrors her.

"This is hard." Seth eventually mutters. "I just…I just don't."

"Yeah."

"I was horrible to her and she only wanted to protect me." Seth is holding the drink again, swishing it around in his hands, listening to the ice clang against glass. "I was an absolute shit."

Davina begins to laugh loudly, earning several looks from the bartender and the few patrons present. The woman pays very little attention to them.

"Join the club." She lets out a few more giggles at the confused look quickly taking over Seth's features. "Most little siblings are shits to their older siblings. I threw a gameboy at David's head when I was 8 because he said no to ice cream for dinner."

"That's not the same. I treated her badly and watched other people do it too."

"That's not what hurt her, you know." Their hands are reversed now; Davina's thumb is now gently rubbing his fingers. "She forgave you for the other stuff. Told me that you were a dumb 14 year old boy trying to fit in."

Seth smiles at Davina's words and rubs at his eyes with his hand.

"What hurt her," Davina continues. "Is what you did when you were a grown man. When you lied to her and then allowed the pack to attack her at your home without a damn word. But she forgave you for that too, even though it was hard."

"I know. I was just too much of a damn coward to ever come to Jamaica and see her."

"She forgave you for that too."

"I know."

"At some point, you have to forgive yourself for it all."

"I know."

* * *

On their way back to Sue and Charlie's, Seth decides to ask his other question.

"So you're really going to send Kit to live with another family?"

It's five long minutes before Davina says anything.

Seth stares out at the road, doing his best not to look in her direction. Again, he is regretting his words. Maybe he should have taken Jared's advice and gone to that Barnes and Noble in Seattle and got a book on social interaction. At the time, a bonfire months passed, Seth had taken his pack brother, well ex-pack brother's words as a joke. Now he was realizing that it actually may have been a serious suggestion.

Davina follows Seth's lead and stares out at the road as she speaks.

"Yes. Katrina and her husband Marvin are great people and Leah and Katrina wanted to raise their daughters like sisters. Besides, they asked me for guardianship of Kit and with the approval of the elder wolf council I have granted it."

Her words come out so hard and so formal that Seth nearly winces. It's nothing like her little joke in the bar.

"I'm not questioning your decision. I just thought that since she's so attached to you, that you'd raise her."

"I'd be no good at it. I haven't even come to terms with the fact that all my plans for my life, all the things I have every wanted, have been obliterated."

Seth remembers that she's young. A 25 year old woman who had the world at her feet. Had. She was an alpha of pack now with lots of new and burdensome responsibilities. But he still wondered about who she was and what she had wanted before all of that.

"And what did you want?"

Curiosity killed the wolf.

"I studied bioengineering at the University of Technology in Jamaica for 4 long year. I applied for this job with an engineering firm, it's mostly civil but I spun them a good tale about how I could be a great service to them. I got the letter from the job a couple of hours before Kit and I caught our flight. I don't want to open it. I really wanted that job."

"You should open the letter. I mean at least you'd know that you could do it, that you were good enough. I mean not that I don't think you're good enough because I, uhh-."

Davina laughs, effectively cutting Seth off. "I got what you meant and maybe I will."

Seth relaxed in his seat a little; finally he had sort of said something right.

* * *

When they arrive at Sue and Charlie's and are entering the house, Davina is immediately jumped by Kit. The little girl runs into her legs and holds them tight.

"You came back." Kit cries.

The words break Davina's heart.

"Of course I came back, I'd never leave you."

Davina lifts Kit into her arms and hugs her close. The child snuggles her face into the crook of Davina's neck and wraps her little arms around her back.

Sue is not so happy.

"Where have you two been? I called Sam and he told me you two left less than twenty minutes into the meeting, that you were gone just before 11. It's 1 now!"

Not happy? Try absolutely livid.

"Ma, we didn't mean to be so long. We stopped at Mike's to get a couple of drinks and to talk for a bit."

Seth knows that there will be no calming his mother down at this point but still he tries.

"We were both a little too upset about everything."

Seth is not going to mention anything about crying in each others arms. No one needs to know about that part.

"You were drinking and driving?!" Sue screams.

Kit starts to cry in Davina's arms.

"I'm going to take Kit out to the porch."

Charlie, previously just a silent spectator to the whole scene, jumps up and follows Davina out of the door leaving Sue and Seth alone.

"I had one drink." Seth argues back. "One. I wasn't impaired."

"But you could have been in an accident."

Seth can see his mother starting to break down and slowly starts walking towards her.

"You could have hit another car."

Tears are starting to fall down Sue's cheeks. Seth quietly begins to gather her in his arms.

"You, you, you could have died." She finally chokes out.

"I'm here mom." Now Seth is crying. This is not is strong willed mother. "I'm here."

Would this be his day? Holding crying women his arms and then falling apart on them as well?

It takes nearly a half an hour for Sue and Seth both to pull themselves together. When they do, Davina, Charlie and Kit join them in the house again. They spend the rest of the day huddled on the couch together watching movies, pretending what did happen didn't.

Seth leaves after dinner, again promising his mother that he'll return in the morning. When he goes to leave, to everyone's surprise, Davina hugs him.

"Thanks for everything you did today." She says as she releases him.

Seth repeats her words, truly feeling the same, and then he's out of the front door.

* * *

The next morning Seth is woken up by the sound of knocking on his front door. Seth at first thinks that he's dreaming. He rarely has a visitor. His old childhood home and his old/current bedroom is a comforting, silent sanctuary. He used to like that but now the place is a little too quiet.

Well not currently. Now Seth just wishes that the knocking would stop.

"Ugh…" Seth groans as he stumbles out of bed, pulling the entire comforter with him as he does so.

He grabs a pair of gray sweat pants off of his bedroom floor and then makes his journey down the steps.

The knocking grows louder and more impatient.

"I'm coming." He yells.

When he finally gets the door open, he's completely and utterly surprised by who greets him.

"Hey, Seth."

Jacob Black.

In the almost 20 years that Jacob has been gone, Seth can count on one finger the amount of times he's seen him.

Seth is pulled into an awkward hug before Jacob barges past in and into the house. That's when Seth realizes that Jacob is not alone. Renesmee is following behind him. She does look different. The last time Seth saw her she looked around 8 years old. Now she looked like a 20 year old woman with long copper colored hair, wide chocolate eyes and rose colored cheeks. Seth had to admit that the girl was very beautiful but he couldn't help but compare her to another young woman. One with tear stained cheeks, matted hair and a joke sitting on the tip of her tongue.

"Hi." Renesmee greeted Seth politely as she entered his house.

"Hey."

"So what's going on?" Jacob was lounged out on a sofa in the living room, Renesmee came to stand close by.

Seth closed and locked the front door slowly. He expected Sam or Jared to arrive at his door step. Maybe even a hot head Paul since Seth had missed the morning patrol and would no longer be doing them. This is very far from what he thought would happen.

He's kind of angry about it. They send Jacob Black to deal with him. The alpha who ran off and who barely ever came home. The man who's currently making himself at home in his house and can only say, "So what's going on?" Not even a single sorry for his loss since his sister just died.

Seth turns around slowly, not even bothering to try and hide his anger.

"Vampires nesting in the Cullen place, extra-long patrols, my sister and my brother-in-law are dead and my niece is an orphan. Same old, same old I guess."

Jacob and Renesmee both wince.

"Look, Seth. I'm sorry about Leah. I know you and Sue must be torn up about the whole thing."

Seth almost rolls his eyes and although he's still very pissed he bites out a, "Thank you."

"So, you left the pack?" Seth doesn't bother answering, Jacob knows he left the pack. "Why'd you do that?"

"For many reasons."

"Try me."

"Sam acted like my dead sister owed him something. She's owes him nothing. When Davina challenged him on it he tried to disrespect her."

Seth doesn't realize that he's starting to yell. He doesn't mean to but talking about the whole thing is starting to renew his angry feelings.

"He tried to alpha order me into being quiet about. I was sick of it all."

"Calm down. I get it okay? Sam was being an ass about things. Should have kept his mouth shut and let my father and old Quil handle things."

 _Have you even seen your father?_

Seth, wisely, chooses not to voice the question. If only, he could think through the things he said to Davina more carefully.

"Did your father tell you about what happened?"

This feels like a more harmless way to the voice question that's running through Seth's mind. It doesn't imply anything about Jacob's contact with his father.

"Yeah, me and Ness stopped his place earlier. He filled me in on pretty much everything that Sam didn't tell me when he called."

"Okay."

"So is the kid with Sue?

"Yeah. Kit and her aunt are staying with my mom and Charlie for a bit."

"That's so sad." Renesmee chimes in suddenly. "Poor little girl, she must be so upset that she can't have her mom and dad anymore."

Even though her words are innocent enough, they rub Seth the wrong way. Almost like the woman is overly enthusiastic about his niece being an orphan.

"How old is she?"

"4."

"So young!" Renesmee almost sounds like she's cheering. "Old enough to forget it all."

"And she's a wolf? Sam said that the aunt said she was like the father's family. That she'd already changed."

"Why do you care so much?"

Jacob and Renesmee share a look.

"We should tell him, Jay. We don't have a lot of time to make this happen anyway."

"I think we need to warm him up to the idea first, Ness. He may not want to agree if we just spring it on him."

"But Jay, I want this so bad."

Jacob smiles at his wife adoringly. "I know babe."

Seth stands there looking between the two. Were they really talking like he wasn't even there?

"Excuse me..."

Another knock at the door stops him from laying into Jacob.

Again, When Seth answers the door, he is completely surprised. He steps out of the house and closes the door behind him.

"Good morning."

Davina.

"Morning, Uncle Seth!"

And Kit.

Aunt and Niece are both dressed for the sunny weather, a rarity in Forks. Davina in a pair of pink shorts and white, short sleeved button down blouse and pink flip flops and Kit in denim shorts and a blue and white Blue Clues t-shirt. The child's tiny feet are bare.

"Morning."

Davina stands in the doorway awkwardly. Thinking that stopping by unannounced may have been an accident, especially since he hadn't even invited them in yet.

"Charlie said that there was a big park outside of Forks that I could take Kit to while he and Sue took care of some things today. I thought you might want to join us so I got your address from Charlie. I hope that you're not upset that we just dropped by."

Oh God, she's rambling.

Seth smiles instantly. "I'd love to come."

Davina's shoulders sag with relief.

"Hear that Kit? Uncle Seth's going to come to the park with us!"

Kit twirls in a circle and cheers loudly.

"May we come in?" Davina eyes Seth up and down. She assumes that going topless, no matter how good that looks on the man, and sweat pants isn't his "I'm ready for the day" outfit. "So we can wait while you get ready."

"Uh," Without warning Seth leans into Davina until they are cheek to cheek. "I have company."

"What kind of company?" Davina whispers back. Kit, feeling left out, tugs at her side.

"What are you guys whispering about?" She asks impatiently.

Seth and Davina both ignore the little girl.

"My old alpha and his half vampire imprint."

"Charlie's granddaughter."

"Exactly. I'm going to try to get rid of them quickly."

The two separate.

"What were you talking about?" Kit asks again.

"Uncle Seth wanted to tell me a very special secret." Davina replies. She smiles and winks at Seth, inviting him to play along.

"Yup. A special secret just for Auntie Davi."

Kit throws herself at Seth and he scoops her up into his arms.

"Tell me, tell me, tell me!" Kit squished Seth's lips together. He shook his head.

"Never!"

"Make him, Auntie D, make him!"

"No can do."

"Please?"

"Okay, I'll tell you but you have to wait until we get to the park. Can you do that?"

"Yes, Uncle Seth, I can do that."

"Good girl. Now back to Auntie."

Kit was placed gently into Davina's arms and the woman quickly balanced the heavy four year old on her hip.

Seth eyed Davina for a moment. Silently asking her if she was ready. She nodded.

When the three entered the house, Jacob was still lounged out on the sofa and Renesmee was still standing near him.

Jacob straightened up a little on the sofa when he noticed Kit and Davina come in with Seth.

"Good morning." Davina greeted Jacob and Renesmee both.

"My, isn't she pretty?" Renesmee stated happily in a sing song voice.

There was that "rubbing the wrong way" feeling that Seth had again. Of course his niece was a pretty child. The little girl had a mop of long black curls, dark brown eyes, chubby cheeks, plump pink lips, and light brown, sun kissed skin. It was the way Renesmee had said the words that made Seth feel a little weird. He wasn't the only one who felt that way either, Davina was giving the other woman an odd look.

But she was Davina and she knew how to be polite.

"What do we say, Kit?"

"Thank you." Kit said quietly.

The little girl had suddenly become shy, her arms were tightly wrapped around Davina's neck and she kept her face against Davina's shoulder.

"We're going to go." Jacob stated as he began to stand. "I'll call you in bit, okay Seth?"

"Okay."

"Sorry for your loss by the way." Jacob stated as Seth let he and Renesmee out.

"Yes, sorry for your loss." Renesmee repeated. "Must be so hard on your family, especially that beautiful little girl."

"Thank you."

Then they were gone and Seth and Davina both were sighing with relief.

"Who were they, Uncle Seth?"

"Old friends."

* * *

Later, at the park, Seth and Davina sit side by side on a wooden bench as they watch Kit and a little boy her age play in the sand box and pretend to be trucks. The two children have been playing and running around the sand box with each other for nearly an hour.

"What do Jacob and the dhampir want?"

Seth tries not the laugh at the word dhampir. It's the first time he's ever hearing of it and it's such an odd little word.

"Leah told me that he rarely comes back here since the vampire family moved away."

"He doesn't. Not even to visit his father, Billy."

"The wheel chair bound elder I met at the meeting?"

"Yeah, that's him."

"That's disgusting. How could he leave his own father behind?" Davina questions angrily. Oh how Seth agrees with the sentiment.

"The imprint."

"Whatever, it's still incredibly disgusting thing to do no matter what."

"I agree."

Seth and Davina stand when they see a woman approach Kit and the little boy she's playing with.

"Mama!" The boy calls happily.

The two relax a little. They watch as the woman directs a question to Kit and then the little girl points back at them. Soon the woman and the two children start walking towards them.

"Hi, I'm Karen!" The woman states cheerfully when she's standing just a couple of feet away from them. The little boy holds her hand and Kit comes to stand beside Davina.

"Hi, I'm Davina."

"Seth."

"Nice to meet you all! I'm glad you guys made the trip to the park today, usually my son Thomas doesn't play with anyone. He was really taken with Kit. Who could blame him, right? Your daughter is super adorable."

Before Seth or Davina can correct the woman, mother and son are leaving and Kit is asking someone to take her to the bathroom. They let the incident go.

On their drive back home, Kit sleeps in the back seat. Davina and Seth are quiet until Davina finally speaks on what she's been thinking about for several minutes.

"Our daughter." Davina says with a laugh. "That woman thought Kit was our child."

Seth laughs as well. "She did."

The whole drive back to Forks is filled with their laughter and Kit's light snoring coming from the back seat.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:**

 **Beauty Eclipsed:** ***spoiler alert*** Sorry to disappoint lol!

*sigh* This story gets longer the more I write on it. A little tidbit: I had a whole outline for this story (that's not the same anymore now lol) and an already written ending that I may change around since the story has changed a little bit.

 ***Also:** I did not get to edit this as much so there may be a lot of mistakes, sorry for that in advance I will revise soon.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Twilight or any of the characters.

* * *

Seth's day had been long. Long and happy.

He had had a good trip to the park with his niece and her aunt. He learned that his niece could do a great dump truck impression when she dropped an armful of sand on a little boy's head. At the same time he could talk to his niece's aunt and they could laugh together.

In the evening, just as he had done for several days now, he ate dinner at his mother and step-father's home and watched a few movies. Today was a little different though. He stayed. He followed Davina up to the bathroom and he helped her bath Kit.

They used bubbles.

Kit squealed with delight when Seth reached into the tub, grabbed a handful of bubbles and then covered his chin and mouth with them.

"Uncle Seth's Santa Claus!" Kit had clapped her hands and smiled at him.

Davina and his mother, who had stood in the doorway watching the three, had laughed at him.

It was fun. His day had been long and happy and fun.

Had been.

Not long after Seth got home, just after he'd kicked off his shoes but before he could make his way up the steps, throw off his clothes and fall into bed, there was a knock at the door.

"Ugh…"

The groan was purposefully loud and Seth hoped whoever was on the other side of the door had heard him.

"Jacob, Renesmee, I'm so glad see ya. Come right in!"

The two came right in, choosing not to acknowledge the sarcasm that was dripping from Seth's words, and made themselves comfortable on Seth's sofa.

Seth doesn't bother sitting in the arm chair across from the sofa, he stays standing and crosses his arms.

"I thought you said you'd call me later."

Jacob gave the other man his best, cheesy smile. Seth almost scowled in response, his anger at Jacob's sudden appearance not yet diminished.

"I thought you'd hang up if I tried to ask you something like this over the phone."

"It's a very delicate subject matter." Renesmee supplied. "We were at first going to try to approach the subject with you in a less bold manner but we do not have a lot of time to make this happen. Our window of opportunity is very small."

Seth raised a brow as he eyed Renesmee curiously. "And how does whatever the hell you're going on about involve me?"

"Ness and I have been trying to have kids for years then realized that could never happen."

"Because I stopped aging." Renesmee finished. "Even though I have a beating heart my body doesn't age, it can't change to support a child."

"While I feel bad for you guys, I don't see how your inability to have kids is my problem."

Seth truly does feel bad for them. The woman who lived next door to him couldn't have kids. The news had been devastating to the woman and her husband and the woman had been a complete wreck. They had adopted though and were quite happy now.

"You should adopt. I'm sure you have the money and there are plenty of kids out there who needs good homes."

Jacob and Renesmee both shook their heads.

"It would never work." Seth is taken aback by how bitter Renesmee sounds. "We don't age and the child would be human. We'd have to wait until it was old enough to change it into a vampire. What if it died before that, then what?"

"Not to mention background checks and home studies and public records. If the documents that we had falsified don't hold up, who knows what could happen?" Jacob finished.

"Again, I'm sorry but I don't see how any of this is my problem."

An annoyed look takes over Renesmee's features, as if he's completely failed to see her point.

"We want her." She finally says after staring at him for a long moment.

"Her?" Then it suddenly dawns on Seth. "My niece? You want my niece?"

Are they being for real?

Seth just can't believe that they'd even think that they'd get Kit.

"Yes. We would be good parents to her." Jacob begins. "We have money, a nice house,"

"We're alive." Renesmee states cutting Jacob off.

Seth begins to shake. It starts as low tremors in his hands.

Renesmee takes no notice of the wolf's anger and continues on.

"She's perfect. A beautiful supernatural child that would fit wonderfully with our family."

The low tremors are now violent shakes that pass through Seth's entire body.

Unlike Renesmee, Jacob notices the warning signs.

"Seth, man, calm down. We just want to have a family. Is that so bad?"

Seth takes a deep settling breath, it doesn't stop the shakes but it does calm his mind enough to speak.

"She already has a family who will take great care of her."

Now, Seth is more than happy that Davina allowed the family in Jamaica to take guardianship of Kit.

"I don't care what you've promised Sam. He and Emily have five kids, who cares if they're all boys? They should be happy they have kids at all!"

Renesmee nods her head at Jacob's words. "Jay and I deserve this more. I deserve to be a mother."

Seth's head is spinning. Sam and Emily wanted Kit? What in the world was going on? Seth doesn't have the time to really think about the situation because Renesmee's next words send him into a rage.

"I would be the best mother that little girl ever had."

"GET. THE. FUCK. OUT. OF MY. HOUSE."

Seth grounds the words out through gritted teeth. It's a threatening whisper accompanied by the renewed violent shakes coursing through his body.

Jacob takes Renesmee's hand and leads her to the door.

"We'll talk about this more tomorrow." He says as they leave.

Seth throws a lamp at door just as it closes.

His long day had been happy. Had been fun. Now he just felt angry and pissed off. When he finally gets up the steps and strips down to nothing but his boxers, Seth falls into his bed incredibly exhausted.

He sleeps.

* * *

In Forks, Davina is not sleeping.

She sits at the little circular table in the corner of the kitchen in the Swan house, sipping green tea from a purple mug. Sue sits at the table as well, directly across from her.

Just after Davina gotten Kit down for bed, Sue had creeped into the room quietly and asked her to talk. Davina had no idea what it all was about but here they were.

"So, what's this all about?" Davina asked as she placed the mug gently on the table.

"I want Kit to stay here. To grow up in Washington."

Davina admired Sue's boldness. The woman didn't sugar coat things or dance around hard subjects or admitting that she wanted something.

"You know Leah didn't want that and you know I won't let it happen."

"But you could." Sue looked incredibly desperate as she pleaded with Davina. "You could marry Seth, I've seen you two together. You could learn to love each other. Raise Kit together. Here."

And suddenly Davina no longer admires Sue's boldness.

Davina's downright disturbed by the words that are coming out of the other woman's mouth. If she'd been still sipping tea she would have been spitting it out.

 _Deep breaths. Deep breaths._

"Sue, I understand that Kit is the last part of Leah that you have left but disregarding Leah's wishes isn't going to get you what you want."

"And why not?" Sue sobs out.

Davina blinks back some of her own tears, trying to remain strong. She's known Sue since she was young girl and the woman has always reminded her of her mother: Strong. Fierce. Tough. Watching two of the best women she knows fall apart, has not been the highlight of Davina's young life.

"Because this place is no good for Kit. These people are no good for Kit."

Davina gets up from the table, gives Sue's shoulder a light squeeze and then she leaves the kitchen.

When Davina is in the full sized bed with Kit snuggled against her chest, she finally sleeps.

* * *

Seth wakes up early the next morning. He quickly showers, dresses and brushes his teeth. In less than a half an hour he's popping a banana in his mouth and speeding off in his car towards his mother and step-father's house.

He has no interest in being home for any surprise visitors that may decide to pop up on his doorstep this morning.

Seth doesn't bother knocking when he arrives at the house, he just opens the door using the spare key on his key ring and enters the house without any announcement. When he's in, he makes his way toward the steps, seeking out Davina and Kit. He doesn't smell either on the lower level of the house.

"Mornin', Seth." Charlie greets. He's lounged out in a recliner in the living room with his face buried in a newspaper.

"Morning, Charlie, Mom." Seth calls out as he climbs the steps. From the kitchen, over the sounds of pots and pans moving about, Seth can hear his mother call the same greeting back.

Before Seth even reaches the guest bedroom door, it opens. Davina stands there in a dark purple sundress with white polka dots and her brown woven flip flops. Her twists, aside from the ones that hang in front of her face and around her ears, are hiding under a beanie that's the same shade of purple as the dress.

As soon as Seth's eyes catch Davina's, he smiles. She cringes and he's completely taken aback by the reaction.

"Hey."

Davina's face changes, like she's suddenly realizing that she's not being as welcoming as she should, and then she's giving him the smallest of smiles.

"Hey."

"Are you okay?"

"No."

 _At least she was being honest._ Seth thought.

"Is there anything I can do?"

Davina squirms a bit. It's the most frazzled Seth has ever seen the woman and it's starting to make him worried.

"Davina."

Her name's a whisper. It's like that moment in the bar when he was pleading with her to stop.

And again, Seth is pleading with Davina. But this time it's different. It's not to stop.

He moves closer to Davina. She looks away from him. He can tell that she is aware, her nose prickles as she takes in his scent. The smell of the male becoming more familiar to her as the days go by.

Then he decides to do something insane. With an unsteady hand, Seth grasps her chin gently and tilts her face up so that she is looking at him. Her arms are folded across her chest and her dark eyes were like an endless, midnight void staring back at him.

"Davina." Seth whispers softly again.

He doesn't quite understand how intimate this is, this asking her to open up to him, to give something to him.

"Shit is really weird right now." She answers back in the same whispery voice.

Seth laughs softly. Curses coming out her mouth seems so against her nature to him.

"Tell me about it."

"Later. I'm sure your mother's lurking."

Davina steps away from his embrace and looks around the steps and hall wearily.

Seth gives her an odd look.

"What?"

"Not here, somewhere else."

Seth almost laughs at Davina's paranoia but decides against it seeing that the woman seems to be so serious about it all.

"The beach?" He offers.

Davina nods. "I'll go get Kit ready."

"And I'll pack a lunch. Meet me in the kitchen?"

"Okay, see you in about 10 minutes."

The two are off, Davina back in the bedroom and Seth skipping down the steps. In the kitchen, Seth grabs a large lunch bag out of a cabinet and begins shoving food from the fridge and other cabinets into it.

"In a hurry?"

His mother smiles innocently at him, too innocently and Seth starts to wonder if Davina isn't being too paranoid after all.

"Uh, I'm taking Davina and Kit to the first beach to hang out for a bit."

Sue's smile grows tremendously. "How wonderful! You two are going to have a great time!"

"Mom, what did you say to Davina?"

Sue's smile drops and her eyes go incredibly wide.

"What are you talking about?"

"You're acting weird and Davina's acting weird and I'm pretty sure you have everything to do with it."

When Sue's says nothing,she doesn't really have a strong argument against it, Seth moves toward his mother and takes her hands in his own.

"I know this is hard, mom but please don't do crazy things. I'm beggin' ya ma, don't do crazy things."

Sue smiles softly at her son. "It's not as crazy as you might think."

For the second time that morning, Seth laughs.

"Ready?"

Both of their heads turn towards Davina, who stands in the door way holding Kit's hand. The little girl is in a blue jean jumper and a red and white striped t-shirt. Her little feet are bare and her dark brown curls are a wild untamed mess on top of her head.

"Kit, you need a comb!"

Kit shook her head at her uncle. "No!

"Oh really now?" Seth asks with a raised brow as he slowly creeps toward the girl.

"Uh huh."

"And do you know what happens to little girls who refuse to comb their hair?"

Seth was just in front of Kit, his hands stretched out like claws.

"No."

Davina let go of Kit's hand and stepped away from the child, knowing exactly what was going to happen next.

"Do you want to find out?"

"No."

"Too bad." Then Seth was on Kit, tickling her all over.

"Stop, Uncle Seth." Kit called out through fits of laughter. "Stop!"

Davina leans against the archway separating the kitchen and the living room and watches the two happily, a small smile playing on her lips. When she catches Sue staring at her knowingly, she tries desperately to stifle the reaction.

"Come on you two, let's go. I'll wash and comb Kit's hair after we come from the beach."

"Yay, I win Uncle Seth!"

"Thanks a lot, Auntie D." Seth states with a mock-grumble as they leave the house.

Davina rolls her eyes playfully. "You're very welcome, Uncle Seth."

* * *

At the beach Seth and Davina don't talk as they had planned. They play with Kit mostly.

They play in the water.

Davina refuses to go in past her feet. Seth, who's only wearing dark gray cargo shorts, goes all the way in. He holds Kit in his arms and dips her feet while she giggles happily. Soon the two start splashing Davina, much to the woman's dismay.

"Hey, I'm not in there for a reason!" Davina yells at them.

"You should be!" Kit calls back. "It's fun!"

Seth smiles and winks at her. "Yeah, you should be."

Davina's eyes grow wide and she backs up a little. Seth mentally curses himself.

When Kit is tired of the water, Seth carries her out and the two try to build sand castles. Davina attempts to fix a meal for them out of the random foods that Seth threw into the lunch bag.

"Uh, Seth what were we supposed to eat?" Davina asks as she holds up a mustard packet and a torn slice of bread.

Neither Seth or Kit are paying attention to her, the two are engrossed in trying to build a moat around the four wet lumps of sand that make up their sand castle.

"Not hungry." Kit says as she scoops sand out of her way.

"Eat at my house later. Something, whatever." Seth answers as he completes the deep circle he and Kit are creating.

Davina rolls her eyes at the two.

"Yes!" Kit shouts as they begin to let water into their moat.

Seth gives his niece a high five. "We did it!"

Davina can't help but smile at Uncle and niece.

"I'm glad for you two but I'm hungry and we should probably leave and get some lunch. Something to drink."

Kit crosses her arms and pouts. "But I don't wanna go!" She whines unhappily.

"Please don't pout, Kit Kat."

Even though Davina has had to be at times, she does not like being strict with Kit. She truly wants the girl to just be happy. Not sad like she had been before.

Seth grabs Kit and throws her over his shoulder.

"Hey! Put me down, Uncle Seth!" Kit shouts.

"Nope, we're going to eat lunch." Seth states as he starts walking down the beach.

Davina walks behind them. She reaches out and grasps Kit's hands.

"Make him stop, Auntie D." The little girl pleads.

To the child's disappointment, Davina shakes her head.

"Nope, we're going to eat lunch."

Eventually, Seth lets Kit down and the child walks in between thim and Davina holding each of their hands. Occasionally, to Kit's delight, they swing her little body and she laughs.

As they walk along, Seth notices that he's not the only one who thought that the beach was a good place to spend the day. He notices Jared and Kim with their two sons, Colin Littlesea and Sam and Emily with their three youngest sons.

After what he found out the previous night, Seth desperately hopes that Sam and Emily don't approach him. Emily and Sam had both treated his sister horribly and now after all of that they wanted his niece to be the daughter they were unable to create. The nerve of the two of them. He'd really, really like to punch Sam in the face. He wondered if he could get Davina to sock Emily for him.

Of course, Seth wouldn't be getting his wish today.

"Seth!" Sam called out as Seth, Davina and Kit walked near them.

They had been so close to the beach exit.

Sam and Emily got up and began to walk to them. Seth and Davina shared a look, silently deciding on what to do. Seth let go of Kit's hand and Davina lifted the girl up into her arms and stepped closer to Seth. They looked like a tiny, united front.

"Sam." Seth stated when the other man reached him. Emily stood to the side, watching Kit and Davina.

"We need to talk Seth. It's about something that's really important to Emily and me." Seth's only response to Sam's words are a hard glare. "I know Jake's already spoken to you but I don't care. He and that…that…they don't deserve it. Emily and I have wanted this for years."

"I'm hungry, Auntie D." Kit whined as she rested her head on her aunt's shoulder.

Before Davina can console the girl, Emily is jumping in.

"I have some mini muffins over there with my boys! Do you like muffins?"

Kit shakes her head, growing shy at the sight of the stranger. Davina shoots Emily a glare before pulling Kit firmly against her chest and rocking her side to side. Emily moves closer to Sam, taking her husband's arm in hers.

"It's okay Kit Kat, Uncle Seth's taking us back to his house. We're going to fix you lunch real soon."

"Seth."

Sam's desperate and Seth is not in the mood to play ball. Seth is about ready to explode.

"No. I don't want to have this conversation with you or Jake. What makes you two think you have the right to even ask a question like this? What? Huh? WHAT?!"

"Seth."

This time it's Davina. She offers him a small comforting smile and gently takes his hand in hers. It's not an easy thing for her to do, the physical contact and trying to balance a four year old in her arms. But she manages and Seth does not take her efforts for granted.

"We should go, Seth." Davina gives his hand a squeeze.

"Okay."

They continue walking down the beach. As they do so, Seth can hear Emily pleading with him to change his mind. It doesn't take long for him to tune her out.

* * *

Seth and Davina lie side by side on the old full sized bed in Leah's old bedroom in the Clearwater family home. Kit sleeps peacefully in her uncle's arms, her little head laying directly over top of his heart. The three came up to the bedroom after eating lunch and watching a few cartoons. Kit had begun to fall asleep on the sofa and Seth had suggested taking the child upstairs for a nap. They ended up in Leah's mostly untouched bedroom. The same purple and black quilt set was on the bed and her walls were still covered with posters of bands that she had enjoyed as a teenager and young adult. The room still smelled a little like her too, something that neither Seth nor Davina mentioned but that both enjoyed.

"What do you miss about her?" Davina asks quietly as she stares up at the white ceiling above them.

"Her voice. Her words. What about you?" Seth strokes Kit's back absentmindedly as he speaks. He enjoys the sounds of the child's light snoring.

"Her singing. She used to sing to me all the time when I was little. I used to love listening to her sing to Kit too."

"What do you miss about David?"

"His story telling. He told the best stories. He used to make funny voices and sound effects and he'd dance too. He was a funny guy."

Seth nods his head in agreement. "He was funny. I didn't get to spend too much time around him but we did think up a good prank together one time."

"The hot sauce thing." Davina chuckles softly. "Leah told me about that after Kit was born and when I came home from my walk."

"A walk?"

"A journey of self-discovery. I'll tell you about it sometime. Right now we have other things to discuss."

"We do. I think you should go first." Davina was desperately hoping he'd start. Seth notices the look on her face and adds, "What I have to say might…make you have less than positive feelings."

"Very well." Davina really does want to talk about what Sue said to her. "Want to see a trick?"

"You're stalling."

"Do you want to see?"

"Fine. Then you talk."

Davina leans up on her elbow and Seth does the same, adjusting Kit in his arms a little. She opens her mouth wide and then to Seth's surprise two, large, canines descend from her top row of teeth.

"What the hell…?"

Davina lays back down and laughs quietly.

"A wolf trick. Kit can do it too."

"But, but I can't do that!" Seth sputters. "How? No, wait a minute! This is not what we're supposed to be talking about."

"Darn. I almost had you."

"Almost. Now talk. Please."

"You're mother said that we should get married, that we could learn to love each other and that we should raise Kit here together. She kind of implied that we had feelings for each other."

Seth thinks her words over for a moment. He thinks about the morning when Davina barely wanted to approach him, how she avoided his eyes. He thinks about how his mother was being too innocent. What did she say?

 _It's not as crazy as you might think._

"This is why you were acting so weird this morning."

"Kind of." Seth catches her eyes and he raises a brow at her. "Fine. Yes it was exactly the reason why I was acting so weird this morning."

Seth begins to laugh. He tries to keep the volume down in an attempt to not wake Kit. He's still loud but luckily the child doesn't wake.

"I guess my telling her not to do anything crazy came way too late."

"You tried. I thank you for that."

"Welcome."

"So what do you have to tell me that might make me experience less than positive feelings."

"Well apparently it's not only my mother who wants to get a hold of Kit. Jacob Black, the guy you met the other day and Renesmee, Charlie's granddaughter, want Kit. They can't have kids and adoption is a little too complicated for them."

Davina covers her face with her hands and groans lowly.

"But wait there's more. Sam and Emily, remember them." Oh, did Davina remember them, how could she ever forget them? "Well they have five sons and that's not enough. They want a girl bad. So they want Kit too."

Davina groans again. "That's what they were going on about at the beach."

"Yup. I explained to Jacob what Sam already knows. Kit has a family who's going to care for her and I don't make decisions about where Kit goes."

"If you did have an issue, please make no mistake, I would take your opinion into consideration."

"Davina, I trust the decision that you've made." Seth states in earnest. "Plus, I wouldn't trust any of those assholes with my niece."

Davina chuckles. "Well I'm glad we're on the same page then."

"Can we get on the same page about something else?"

"And what might that be?"

"If I punch Sam in the face would you jump in and punch Emily too."

"She'd get fed bricks until she looked like a goddamn house…for Leah of course."

"Yes for Leah."

Before the two return to their previous silence, before they can drift off to sleep, Seth has one last request.

"Next time can you tell me. I mean, I feel like we're in this together in way and I don't," Seth stops short, he doesn't really know how to say what's running around in his mind.

But Davina understands.

"I won't pull away again. I'll just tell you that your mom is being crazy as heck."

Seth smiles. "Cool."

And soon the two are as knocked out as Kit is.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N:

May day, may day: I've lost control of the story!

That aside, school is killing me. I want to update more often but things are getting a little crazy atm. So sorry things have gotten slow. I do want to say to everyone who has been reading, thanks for doing so and thanks for the reviews! I hope everyone continues to enjoy the story!

***Also this chapter is a little shorter than the others. The next two (hopefully the ending chapters) will be much longer.

***I edited but I may have missed some things, sorry for any errors in advance.

* * *

Seth and Davina lay across from each other, nose to nose, lips inches apart. The child lays between them, somewhere underneath of the quilt that they share on a dead woman's bed.

"Do you age?"

Seth words are whispered softly as he stares into the darkness of her eyes. It's like the sunrise meeting midnight.

"Yes." Davina whispers back. "Kind of."

"Kind of?"

Davina blinks slowly, tired but unwilling to let herself fall asleep again.

"It's very slow." She digs inside of herself. To the biology she loves so much. "Pre-birth is the fastest time a human being will ever grow. You go from something that is micro to macro in approximately 40 weeks of gestation."

Seth doesn't really understand where she's going with this but he maintains eye contact with her. He hangs on to every word like his life depends on it.

"That's what it's like for wolves like me. Our childhood, from birth to about 25 years old, is like that gestational period. It's the time in our lives where we grow and change the most and then it decreases exponentially. My mother was 50 when she had David and about 70 when she had me. Both ages are considered young for a wolf."

Seth mentally does the math for a moment.

"Your mother is 95 years old."

"Yes. Still quite young for a wolf."

"What's old then?"

"247 years is the oldest that I know of but she's not a wolf."

There's a looks that passes across her face that, Seth can't quite decipher. It unnerves him a little.

"Then what is she?"

Seth feels like this is how a good chunk of their conversations go. Davina has answers and knowledge that he is slowly working to pry from her with his constant questions.

Does it annoy her? Seth wouldn't know. Davina's eyes and facial expressions are impassive, they imply nothing. But sometimes, he swears it, Seth can see a twinkle there. Like she finds him amusing. Like she enjoys his presence.

"A free changer from the Aboriginal nations." After a moment, "She was the first changing creature I met when my walk took me to Australia."

There is a gentleness there, a certain affection Davina holds for the older shifter.

"Amarina, like the rain." Then there's a change and Davina's eyes are brimming with tears. "She called, the woman who hates phones, called me all the way from Australia to give her condolences."

Davina lets out a hard, bitter chuckle.

"It doesn't feel real, really real, until your friend who hates phones is calling from another continent to tell you how sorry she is for your loss."

Then the tears finally fall.

Seth reaches a hand towards her face, where it comes from in the mixture of blankets and bodies on the bed, he doesn't know. When he's inches away from her wide, staring eyes, he lifts a single finger to each eye and wipes her tears away.

His touch is slow and gentle and calm. She's like glass and he's afraid too much pressure will shatter her.

And again, Seth doesn't know what he's doing. What he's asking, what he's taking. What he wants her to give.

But he does it anyway.

Staring into her midnight eyes, glistening with tears, he moves closer to her. Letting his lips brush against hers…

 ** _KNOCK_**

 ** _KNOCK_**

 ** _KNOCK_**

Their quiet moment in the bedroom ends just like that.

Davina cocks her head at Seth, strategically moving away from the man.

"Expecting anyone?"

Seth groans loudly, much to Davina's amusement. She giggles at him as he glares daggers in her direction. His previous actions quickly being forgotten.

"No. I'm never expecting anyone." He grumbles.

Seth and Davina get up from the bed slowly. They settle Kit in the bed, tucking her in under the blanket before they slip out of the room and down the steps.

Davina stood away from the door as Seth opened it; she expected the worst.

She was more than correct in her expectations.

"Jacob, Renesmee. Nice to see you both again." Seth drawled out in a bored monotone voice as the two entered his house.

Davina covered her mouth, trying to hide the amused smirk she was now wearing.

The couple came in and once again made themselves at home on Seth's sofa. They eyed Davina wearily. Neither wanted the woman to be around while they spoke with Seth, which was their whole reasoning for coming so late in the evening.

"Davina, it's a pleasure to see you again." Renesmee stated politely. It was very obvious by the look of disdain that she shot in Davina's direction that she was not happy about the other woman's presence at the house.

Davina gave her best smile in return and replied, "I wish I could say that the feeling was mutual."

"You told her, huh?" Jacob tries to play it cool but he sounds and looks completely surprised anyway.

After securing the front door, Seth comes to stand beside Davina. The two looked like they'd just fallen out of bed. Wrinkled clothes and messy hair. Even so they stood together, arms crossed, like a mini united front.

Seth raised a brow. "Yeah. Why the hell wouldn't I?"

Davina and Seth glance at each other, sharing a smile. There's a strong air of camaraderie shared between them.

Jacob does not like this. This is not how he had planned things to go. It made him angry.

"You know I was looking for you all day. Came here. Saw your car outside but no answer. Went to Sue's, chatted with and her Charlie for a bit. Said you and her," Jacob pointed accusingly at Davina and she didn't bother to hide her glare. "Went out with the kid and now I don't see the kid. What were you two doing all day? Fucking?"

Seth can feel Davina tense beside him. He catches her eyes, silently willing her not to shut down.

 _Don't even think about it._

Davina rolls her eyes, a playful grin spreading across her face. Clearly articulating to him: _I'm here._

"We want her. Is that understood?" Renesmee states breaking into their silent conversation.

"I understand that you want her but I hope that you understand that that's not happening."

Renesmee silently glares back at her. Davina has a feeling the young dhampir has never been told no before.

"Come on, Seth, we could work something out." Jacob tries. He only looks at Seth, he doesn't offer Davina a single glance.

"How dare you?"

Seth can feel the anger radiating off of the small woman standing beside him.

"Who do you and that man child down the way think you are?"

Davina stepped forward, head high and eyes glaring lethal daggers at Jacob's downcast face. His refusal to look at her made her that much more angrier.

"What kind of coward are you that you can't even look at me while you conspire to remove my niece from my care? Planning behind my back like you have any right."

"We do have the right!" Renesmee shouted as she stood up from the couch. "And our plans for her don't need your approval or involvement."

As soon as they heard Davina let out a low growl, Seth stepped forward to restrain her and Jacob stood up beside his wife.

"You need to stop talking." Seth felt Davina strain against his arms. Until this moment, he hadn't realized how strong the woman was. "Now."

"Seth you're her uncle, you should have a say in this. And what about Sue?"

"Oh spare me the fucking guilt trip. My mom knew what it was when Kit was born. The kid isn't living here."

"Don't forget the part where he doesn't live here either. So what would it matter?" Davina cut in. Her rationality was still intact even though her body was shaking with anger.

It only takes a second for the accuracy of Davina's words to dawn on Seth. If Jacob got Kit, she wouldn't be here with his mother anyway.

"You're a real piece of shit, you know that right?"

"You don't have a pack anymore." Of course Jacob would change the subject. "You're all alone here kid. But you don't have to be. You could come back with us. Bring Sue and Charlie, I'm sure Bella would love that. We'd all be one big happy family."

Seth feels Davina relax and lean against his body. He removes his hands from where they are wrapped around her arms and drops them down to her waist where they hold her in a looser, less restraining manner.

"He's not alone." Davina states firmly. "He has his mother, step-father, Kit and me."

"But he has no pack." Jacob grins smugly, as if he's won some long fought battle. "With me he'd have a pack. It wouldn't be big, but it'd be something."

"He has me." Davina states more firmly than the first time. "He has my pack and he is always welcome there."

Seth rests his chin in Davina's hair, a soft smile playing on his lips. "Thank you." He whispers.

Davina smiles as well. "You are welcome."

"I don't care about any of this." Renesmee throws her hands up in the air exasperatedly. "I don't even know why we're even having this discussion right now. It has nothing to do with what we want."

Jacob does his best to calm her, fearing the worse if she gets too riled up.

"It's okay, Nes. Things'll work out"

Renesmee damn near growls. "No. This is taking too long and we don't have the time for this."

Suddenly, there is a gush of wind as Renesmee zooms up the staircase. Before either Seth or Davina can react the woman is already back down the steps holding onto a very awake and very bewildered Kit. The child's eyes are wild with fear and brimming over with tears.

"There, there my child. Mommy's got you now." Renesmee attempts to (very poorly) cradle the child against her chest. Kit ends up with her face smooshed into Renesmee's arm.

"If you don't drop my niece right now, I swear to God you will be in pieces and in a bonfire on my front yard!" Seth is convulsing, rage filling his entire body. Jacob smiles smugly again.

"She'll be better off with us, Seth."

Beside Seth, Davina is oddly quiet. Her eyes are focused solely on the child's. She opens her mouth wide at Kit and the child repeats the motion. When Davina lets down her canines, Kit, again, copies her. Soon after the child is sinking her two needle sharp teeth into Renesmee's arm. The werewolf teeth, even though miniature, penetrate the vampire's skin easily.

"Owww!" Renesmee cries out before dropping the child.

As soon as she gets up from the floor, Kit is running into her aunt's arms, sobbing loudly. Davina holds the child to her chest tightly and rocks her a little while reassuring the child quietly.

"It's okay, Kit Kat. Auntie Davi and Uncle Seth would never let anything happen to you."

Kit buries her face in the crook of Davina's neck and cries softly.

As Davina and Kit move away, Seth opens the front door.

"Get. The. Fuck. Out."

Jacob rushes out with Renesmee, calling back to Seth, "You'll regret this, Clearwater!"

Seth slams the front door shut before Jacob can even finish his sentence.

When the door is locked again, Seth turns to Davina, who is slowly rocking Kit in her arms. For a moment he stares at the two. He smiles, aunt and niece look a mess. Davina's twists are frizzy and wild on her head and the straps of her sundress hang off of her shoulders and Kit is just in t-shirt and shorts and her black curls are wild on her head and all over her face. Seth moves towards her and the child, their eyes never leaving each other. When he reaches them, he wraps his arms around the two. Holding them tightly.

Seth's arms are tight around her body and he leans down enough for his head to rest against her shoulder. His nose pokes in her neck and he takes in her scent. Davina stands utterly still at first before she relaxes against him, sinking into his body and allowing herself to lay her head against his shoulder. Between them, the child is warm and her breaths come out deep and even.

"You're short." Seth whispers.

"Shut up, tall man." Davina mumbles into in his shoulder.

Between them, "You guys are squishing me!"

* * *

 _"Uncle Seth, you don't make sandwiches very good."_

"Hey, my sandwiches aren't half bad!"

 _"Uncle Seth, why do some burgers have seeds at the top and some don't?"_

"Sometimes Big Bird misses a few."

 _"Uncle Seth, when I grow up will I get a 'stache like yours?"_

"Nope, yours'll be waaaay bigger."

 _"Uncle Seth, you look like my mama. Auntie D looks like my daddy."_

"That makes me the prettier one, right?"

 _"Uncles Seth, can we watch Doc McStuffins?"_

"Doc McWho?

 _"Uncle Seth, can we have cake for dinner?"_

"Heck yes…oh wait, Auntie D said no."

It went on and on and on.

The little barefoot girl held on to the pocket of Seth's cargo shorts as the two walked back towards the Clearwater family home. The two had taken a trip to the general store for the child's ambitious and determined aunt.

Davina was cooking dinner.

In Seth's kitchen.

The kitchen with the damn near empty refrigerator and bare cabinets.

Even so, Davina was determined to make magic out of his laziness. She'd pulled a tray of chicken breast out of the freezer, thawed them quickly and then seasoned them with the jars of spices on the spice rack he had never thought to use. She was currently frying the chicken and had demanded that he make a trip to the store to get a special sauce for her.

She wanted it by the time the chicken was done frying. Seth thought she was insane, didn't even think the store would have the sauce she wanted. Heck, he couldn't even remember if the store would be open so late. But still he made the trip. To his surprise, Kit had wanted to join him.

To Seth's further surprise, the fish and meat sauce that Davina had requested had been at the general store.

So here they were, Uncle and niece, walking back home in the near darkness together. A chatty child and a goofy man.

"Uncle Seth?"

"Mmmhmm."

"Do you think my mama and my daddy are going to come back soon?"

They stop walking, the question completely throws Seth off guard. So far the child has only asked and stated silly things to him.

"They're in heaven, remember?"

Kit looks up at Seth with the biggest watery eyes he's ever seen in his life.

"They've been there are really, really, really long time already Uncle Seth." Something changes and she doesn't sound like a four year old any more. "But I know. I know people don't come back from there."

For the first time Seth realizes what it means for his niece to be an orphan. What it means for all of her world to change in a single day.

He thinks: _This is so fucking unfair._

He thinks: _How has Davina been handling this for so long?_

Seth kneels down in front of Kit and places a hand on one of her shoulders. With the other hand he gently wipes Kit's tears away.

"I know this sucks a lot." Seth tries, not really sure if what he is saying is appropriate for a four year old. "But even though you won't see them again, they'll always be a part of you. In your heart and in your memories. Always."

Kit wraps her arms around Seth's neck and hugs him tight and in return Seth picks the girl up and holds her firmly to his chest, rubbing her back gently. Her curls tickle his cheeks and her little body feels warm and soft against his own.

"I love you, Kit Kat." He whispers softly.

"I love you too, Uncle Seth."

When they arrive back at the house, Seth sits Kit down on the couch and puts Doc McStuffins on the T.V. He can't give her cake for dinner but he can let her watch the show she wants.

In the kitchen, he finds Davina leans against a counter that faces away from the doorway with an iphone to her ear. The chicken she had been frying is on a plate on the counter by the stove and the oil filled pan she was using is sitting on a burner adjacent to the previous one she had been using.

Seth stand in the doorway to the kitchen watching Davina curiously. It's the first time he's seen her use the phone since her arrival.

"I won't be long here…"

Seth suddenly realizes that he has no idea when Davina and Kit are supposed to be leaving. He knew that their little trip to Washington wasn't going to be long but it had never occurred to him to ask her when she'd actually planned for it to end.

"I know."

Another pause. Davina smiles.

"I love you, papa. Give mama my love as well."

When the phone is hung up and put away, Seth chooses to make his presence known.

"Checking in on the folks?" He steps further into the kitchen, approaching her slowly.

Davina turns towards him slowly, she doesn't seem at all startled to see that he's there. It's like she knew he was listening since the moment he stepped into the doorway.

"Sort of, my father just called to see how everything was going."

"Have you talked to your parents much since you got here?"

"Not really. I called just before we boarded the plane in Jamaica. I've texted them though and a few friends too."

Friends. Seth never really thought about friends. When he was a normal teenaged boy, before all of the wolf stuff, he had had a few friends. Boys in school he joked around with, hung out on the beach with on the weekends, fought with over xbox live. Friends. Then he became a wolf and they became people he couldn't even name or recognize. At first, Seth hadn't cared. His pack brothers were his friends. Now, as a packless, he felt alone, even with Davina's assurance that he wasn't.

"You're not alone here." Davina states as if she can read his mind.

"I know."

Davina eyes him carefully, Seth is less than convincing.

"You don't but that's okay. You'll know it eventually."

Davina is smiling at him. It's big and bright and wicked and wolfish.

To Seth, it's intoxicating.

"Should we talk about earlier?" He asks suddenly.

Her smile is gone in an instant and Seth curses himself mentally, over and over.

"I would rather not."

It doesn't take much for Seth to realize that Davina's statement means two things. The first being her discomfort with the whole situation and the second being that she'd wish he'd never think of her that way.

The first Seth can get, their situation is already weird. But the second? Seth doesn't know where to begin.

Before Seth can even voice his own feelings, there is more knocking at his front door.

Davina sighs with relief and Seth groans.

"For a man who doesn't get many visitors, there sure is a lot of knocking at your front door."


	6. Photos

Since my next chapter is probably going to take a couple more days (I'm shooting for 7,000 words), I decided to have a little fun. The link below leads to my pinterest and photos I'm using for character inspiration. I never knew how adorable Boo Boo Stewart was until I went looking lol

www-pinterest-com/1416/character-inspirations/

Just replace the first two dashes with periods (everything after com is right) and all should be good. Feel free to tell me what you think :)!


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N:**

 **Guest:** Now it's been weeks :)

I've been working on this (and deleting and re-writing it over and over) for quite a bit. Took a break and worked on St. Kassia and then when I finally got some direction with this, one of the wires to my hard drive snapped and I had to run to best buy to grab a usb/sata wire thingy. Most of what I wrote for this chapter got tanked because I was working on it before the blue screen of missing hard drive/can't boot popped up. So much for my 7000+ attempt lol

So here's a short chapter as a, sorry this took forever to happen. There will be one more chapter and an epilogue after this. Hopefully since I'm on spring break and my computer is somewhat fixed I can finish this story this week.

Anyway, happy reading :)

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Twilight or any of the characters.

* * *

The front door is opened before Seth or Davina can even reach the living room.

"Grandma!"

They hear Kit call out. They enter the room just as the small girl launches herself into her grandmother's arms. The older woman wraps the girl into a tight hug; her eyes are closed and she whispers "I love yous" into the child's small, sea shell shaped ears.

When Sue opens her eyes she glares over at Seth and Davina. The pair stand in the doorway of the kitchen, pressed closely together; they know for certain that they are in trouble.

"What's going on around here, huh?"

Sue isn't shouting, mostly because Kit is present, but the intensity of her words isn't missed.

Seth and Davina glance at each other, mentally debating who's going to speak.

Davina raises a finely arched brow at Seth, and then looks at Sue and then him once more.

"She's your mother." She finally states.

"You've called her Mama Clearwater before. That's got to count for something." Seth argues back.

"You're her son!"

"Oh no, not right now I don't want to be."

Davina can only laugh and Seth instantly smiles at her. He finds that he likes the sound of her laughter.

"I see you two are getting along well." Sue states after eying the two for a long awkward moment.

"Mom, please don't start."

It's too late though, Davina has already taken a step away from him. Before that, Seth could feel her body go stiff. It happened almost as fast as the words came out of Sue's mouth.

"Fine. But I want to know what's going on here. First Jacob Black and that girl show up at my doorstep, then Billy and Old Quil are refusing to talk to me. To me!" Sue's face grows hot and red with angry at the two men's actions but still her speaking remains relatively calm. "Then I finally got Sam on the phone and we had an interesting conversation."

Against her better judgement, Davina moves closer to Seth again. Without looking, she reaches down in between them and takes his hand in her own. It's hot and sweaty but she doesn't pull away. Seth first looks at their intertwined hands and then up into her dark eyes. Davina offers him the smallest of smiles.

Ignoring the looks his mother is shooting at the two of them, Seth sighs heavily and states, "He told you I left the pack, right?"

Sue's eyes grow impossibly large. "You did what?" She says, finally shouting.

Kit, who previously had her head resting on Sue's shoulder, sits up and pats her grandmother's face.

"It's okay, grandma. You don't need to shout, shouting's bad for old people."

Sue smiles at her granddaughter. "Right, Kit Kat. Grandma won't shout anymore."

"Okay."

Then Kit's face is back on Sue's shoulder, her little hands fiddling with the clip of the gold necklace that Sue wears.

"You left the pack?"

"Sam tried to act like Leah owed him something mom and he insulted Davina."

"He wasn't much kinder to Seth either. He showed himself to be an unjust alpha with little to no leadership skills." Then Davina whispered, "He was a huge asshole, only second to Jacob Black. I'd love to push him and his wife off of a fucking cliff."

Seth chuckled and bumped his shoulder against hers playfully, "Nice."

"That's not what Sam told me. He…" Sue suddenly kneeled and stood Kit up on the living room floor. "Why don't you run upstairs and fetch grandma a comb out Uncle Seth's bathroom. I'll braid your hair up real pretty."

Kit's eyes grew wide and her little hands shot up to her hair, failing to cover up the mess of curls on her head.

"Don't touch my fro, Grandma!"

"Go get the comb, Kit." Davina stated as she walked over to the girl and nudged her towards the steps.

Seth was right behind her. "Upstairs, right under the bathroom sink."

"But I don't wanna!" Kit pouted as she slowly made her way up the steps.

"Go." They both stated.

Kit glared at her aunt and uncle before she quickly stomped her way up the steps. When she was out of sight, Sue began to speak again.

"Sam told me that you guys agreed to letting Jacob and Renesmee adopt Kit. Was mad as hell that you wouldn't let him and Emily have her." Sue looked incredulous. "Tried to convince me to make you change your mind. So I ask again, what's going on here?"

Seth sighs again. "Jacob and Renesmee stopped by here the other night. Told me that they couldn't have kids and that they wanted to adopt Kit. They're the ones who told me that Sam and Emily wanted Kit too."

"Then they came here tonight," Davina continued. "Asking again. The dhampir tried to snatch and run off with Kit. Luckily, my girl has a nice set of vampire skin piercing teeth."

"Oh my God!" Sue looked completely shocked. She looked toward the staircase where Kit had just walked up. Tears sprung to her eyes, sliding down her cheeks. "They tried to take her?"

Seth had never seen his mother looks so helpless, so defeated.

"It's okay, ma. She's fine, we made sure that she was fine."

Sue, ignored him, instead focusing her watery gaze on Davina.

"You need to go. Leah was right, she was always right. Kit doesn't belong here." Then there was that defeated look again. "There's nothing that I can offer her, I can't protect her here. Not from," Sue's hands gestured around wildly as she spoke. "Not from whatever the hell is happening out there."

"Mama Clearwater, I know for certain that you'd die for Kit. That's a lot to offer her."

Sue wiped furiously at her wet eyes. "But, not enough. You need to go. You should have been gone."

Davina shook her head. "I will be leaving but not because of them. Unlike them, I am not a coward. They do not scare me."

"What are you planning to do then, Davina? What good can come from staying here?"

"I'm planning to leave when I was set to leave. My return flight isn't until Friday morning. 6 am to be exact."

The day of Davina and Kit's departure hits Seth hard. He knew they were leaving but the reality that it was coming, and soon, was not something he was ready for.

"It's Wednesday night. You're leaving in pretty much a day."

A day. He has one day left with her and his niece.

"Yeah." Davina answers quietly.

Then something else hits Seth.

"You said I was welcome." He states, Davina and Sue both look up at him wide eyed.

Seth's only focus is Davina. His brown eyes bore into her dark ones. As he waits for her response, everything falls away, the room, his mother, the sound of his niece running back down the steps. All gone. Only Davina remains.

Seth really sees it then. That moment when the impassive look falls away from Davina's face and she's really being her. Of course he's seen her before. The loving expression she takes on when she looks upon Kit or his mother, the glare and scowl she wears when talking to Sam or Jacob and her sadness, when her face crumbles up and she's crying.

But now she's looking at him and he's seeing her see him.

It's not the annoyance that he expected or the amusement that he had hoped for.

It's this mixture of familiarity, fear and trust that overwhelms him. Like he's this beautiful, untouched part of the world that she is trying to convince herself to reach, to touch.

And that convincing part of her?

"I did and you are."

It's winning.

"Then I want to." Seth answers back with a smile. It encourages Davina to do the same.

Away from them, Kit tugs at Sue's side.

"I finally found the comb, grandma. It was all the way in the back of the sink." Kit's arms stretched out wide as she described the cabinet under the bathroom sink. "I thought I was gonna fall in!"

Usually Sue would be amused by her granddaughter's antics but she's too engrossed in the moment that just transpired between her son and the girl she's known since she was a small child.

"Grandma!" Kit calls out, tugging hard on Sue's jeans. "Grandma, are you listening?"

"Are you leaving?" Sue asks quietly, again ignoring Kit.

Seth look startled at the sound of Sue's voice. He'd forgotten she was even present.

"Are you?"

Kit crosses her arms and looks up at the ceiling. "No fun not being talked to, huh?"

"Kit!" Davina scolds.

Kit cocks her head at her aunt, daring the older woman to tell her that she's wrong. Seth laughs, he can see the boldness of Leah in his niece and that makes him happy.

"Don't laugh Seth, it only encourages her." Davina warns him. There is no more, impassiveness in her expression. She looks almost amused, like she agrees with him but somebody has to play the adult.

"That wasn't very nice to say to your grandmother, Kit. You need to apologize."

Seth eyes Davina and grins when she catches him. As if to cheekily ask, " _I do good?"_

Davina gives him a thumbs up.

"Sorry, grandma." Kit says. "I don't wanna not be nice to you."

"It's okay, baby. Grandma's sorry that she ignored you."

"'Pology accepted." Kit suddenly frowns. "We're leaving? 'Cause I wanted to play with Grandma and Paw paw Charlie some more." The girl thinks for a moment. "And Uncle Seth too. I like him. Did you see that he looks like my mama?"

Davina chuckles. "Yeah I saw and no we're not leaving just yet so you still have plenty of time to play with Grandma Sue and paw paw Charlie."

"Good, 'cause I wanna make more cookies and Paw paw Charlie ate all of the rest of the cookies."

"He didn't save any for me?" Seth's mock hurt almost looks genuine. "How rude of him."

Kit nods. "He's really greedy."

"Well that means you get to make more." Davina smiles over at Sue. "Right Grandma Sue?"

Sue smiles back happily. "Right."

"Can we do it now? Can we, can we?"

"Not now, baby. But tomorrow we will. Right, now we should probably be getting you into bed."

Davina nods. "It's definitely time for bed."

"You two can ride with me back to Forks. You can eat the leftovers from dinner and then hop straight into bed. Worry about showers in the morning."

"Actually," Davina begins her gaze focused on Seth, who watches her just as intently. "I'm going to stay here with Seth. Finish that dinner I was supposed to be cooking. Why don't you take Kit and spend some time alone with her for a bit?"

"But," Sue tries but Davina is having none of it.

"I brought Kit here to spend time with you and she's going to. No one's going to stop that from happening. Not Sam, not Jacob and not that crazy dhampir chick."

"Yeah, mom, spend time with Kit. Bake cookies, let Charlie eat them. Davina and I are going to, uh…"

"Talk about earlier today." Davina finishes.

Sue raises a brow at the two. "About earlier?" Instantly Davina regrets her words.

"Uncle Seth gave boy germs to Auntie Davi." Kit piped up, her little face was scrunched up in disgust. "It was yucky."

Davina froze. She had thought Kit had been asleep during that moment.

"Boy germs? How'd he do that?" Sue asked Kit. Only when she asked the question her eyes were intently focused on Seth and Davina, who both suddenly found the floor very interesting.

"He kissed her on the lips."

Davina groaned and tried to make her escape into the kitchen. Seth stopped her though, grabbing her arm and pulling her back beside him before she could even take two steps into the kitchen.

"If I have to deal with this, than so do you."

"You're the one who did it!"

"Well, did you like it?" Seth asks curiously. All care about it not being the most appropriate time to ask Davina this question is completely thrown out of the window.

"Are you seriously asking me this right now?"

Seth may not care about this not being the most appropriate moment to discuss their chaste, little bedroom kiss but Davina sure as hell does.

"Uh, yeah?"

"Come on, you can't be for real right now."

"I am." Before she can get even angrier about his brazenness, Seth goes on. "Did you?"

"It was incredibly unexpected." Davina finally answers. Not really what Seth wants to hear.

"Did you?" He tries again. His words are softer, his eyes boring into hers.

Davina looks away, giving his mother her attention instead.

"Sue I hope you and Kit have good night together." Then she moved to plant a kiss on Kit's cheek. "You be good for your grandmother, okay?"

"You're gonna come back right?"

Davina kisses the child again. "Course my love, I'll always come back for you."

"Okay, night night!"

"Night, night."

Sue says goodnight as well, choosing to leave quietly rather than attempting to stay to see this little conversation unfold between her son and Davina.

As Sue drives off with Kit, Davina watches from one of the living room windows. When the two were safely down the road, she turned back to Seth with a small smile on her lips.

"Yes."

Seth grinned at her, he felt giddy and warm all over.

"Yes what?"

Seth knows that he's pushing his luck but he just can't help himself.

Davina rolled her eyes at him, "Yes, I liked the kiss."

* * *

At 3 in the morning, Seth and Davina lay side by side on the full sized bed in Leah's old bedroom. Davina on her back, one arm propped up behind her head and her eyes staring up at the ceiling. Seth lay on his side, his gaze focused on Davina's face.

"How did you feel when you found out?" Davina asked quietly, still looking at the ceiling.

Seth doesn't need her to elaborate to know what she's asking.

"I couldn't believe it. I knew my mother wasn't joking or anything when she told me. She'd never joke about something like that after my father. But still it just seemed so unbelievable. Leah's my big sister, I thought…I thought she was invincible or something."

Davina chuckles a little. She knows the feeling. She was born a couple of months after David's 20th birthday. By the time she was 5, he was nearly 26. To her, David was a giant and a super hero and that guy who snuck her ice cream for dinner. Like Seth, she thought her older brother was invincible. Dying? Ha! That would never happen to her older brother.

And then it had.

"I get that. I thought that about David. Leah too. She practically raised me alongside my parents."

"She was your godmother, right?"

"Not really the word we use but pretty much yes."

For a long moment, they lay together listening to the sound of each other breathing. Davina still looking up at the ceiling and Seth still looking over the delicate features that make up her face.

"There's really nothing left but that locket, huh?" Seth states, finally voicing the question that he's been thinking for a long time now. "All under ice?"

Davina nods slowly.

"I went to Russia once during my walk. I've witnessed the vampires do it. They cut up the bodies with a chainsaw, put each part in a separate bag and then throw them into different parts of the ice after cutting holes into it."

Seth swallows. "Just the locket."

"Just the locket."

Again, they're quiet. But not for long.

"What do you think they'd think about this?" Seth asks.

"This?"

Just like Seth before her, Davina doesn't really need Seth to elaborate. She knows exactly what he means but her willingness to confront it is very little.

"Us. Us maybe becoming more."

Davina finally looks away from the ceiling, her gaze focusing on Seth for a moment before she suddenly starts laughing.

"What?"

Even though Seth is genuinely confused, he takes the moment to let Davina's laugher wash over him. He likes the sound of her laughter. She sounds free. Freer than the woman who is trying to care for her orphaned niece and hold back her own grief at the same time.

"It's just that I can imagine all the jokes that David would crack. He'd say I had a Oedipus complex for liking someone that looks like the woman who helped raise me or that I went out and got a knock off of his wife." Then Davina starts laughing harder, she sounds almost breathless. "And Leah, she'd roll her eyes and say, 'That crazy man!'."

Seth starts laughing as well. "Leah would probably ask me why I was going after her baby sister-in-law."

"Definitely." After a moment, "This is nice. Well not nice but comforting. There's no one at home who really gets this. My parents, your mom, they lost a child. Their grief is different, stronger. But you and I…"

"We're the same." Seth finishes. "Our grief is the same."

"It may sound awful but that's comforting as hell to me."

"It's not awful."

Davina looks at Seth and he just stares back at her. Soon, he yawns.

"Don't do that," Davina says beginning to yawn. "It's contagious."

Seth chuckles. "I see."

"We should sleep." Another yawn. "There's a lot we have to do tomorrow."

Seth lays back and begins to gather Davina into his arms, his hands wrap around her waist and back and her face comes his chest. He's glad that she doesn't pull away, that she just yawns again and nuzzles her face further into his chest.

"Do you really think what you have planned will work?"

"Mmhmm." Davina mumbles. The vibrations against his chest send tingles up his spine.

"Goodnight, Davina."

"Goodnight, Seth. Sweet dreams."


	8. Chapter 7

**A/N:**

 **Apocalypse Owner:** Renesmee was the chick who tried to take Kit away.

*For those who read St. Kassia, you'll see a familiar name. No connection between the two stories though.

**This is the final chapter of the story. There will be an epilogue after this that should be posted either later on tonight or tomorrow.

***Sorry this is kind of rushed, I just wanted to be done lol and sorry for any mistakes. I did edit but I doubt that I caught everything.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Twilight or any of the characters.

* * *

The next morning, Seth wakes up in bed alone. He sits up, his eyes blinking rapidly as the sunlight flooding in from the window hits them.

It takes Seth less than a minute to realize that Davina is no longer in the bed with him. He already misses the feel of her cheek against his chest and the feeling of her small body wrapped in his arms.

He climbs out of the bed slowly and changes out of his pajamas. After that's finished, he's out of the room and heading down the steps. She's nowhere in sight in the living room or the dining room, the open parts of the lower house. That leaves one other place.

When Seth enters the kitchen, he finds Davina leaning against the counter top closest to the stove. She doesn't seem to notice him, her eyes are focused on the iphone in her hands as she rapidly types out a text to someone unknown to him.

"Good morning." Davina says cheerily, her eyes never leaving the phone.

Never mind, she does notice him. That makes Seth feel giddy, that he's important enough to be noticed and acknowledged.

"Morning."

Seth looks over at the stove. There's a frying band with…something burned inside of it. There's no smoke and the smell isn't too strong, Seth suspects that Davina has been up for quite a bit of time.

"Uh, were you trying to make breakfast?"

Davina finishes typing something and then shoves her phone into the case attached to her hip.

"I killed it."

Seth laughs. "I was trying to be nice but yeah it looks like something died in there."

"Your mom invited us to lunch on the beach, so you won't go hungry."

Seth groans loudly. "Oh great, that sounds lovely." Then he eyes Davina curiously. "Is that who you were just texting?"

"Yup. She was pestering me about getting down to the beach. I was letting her know that you were still sleeping and then I had to correct that statement seeing that you are awake now."

"Ah."

"So, about us." Davina says quietly. Seth can tell that she's nervous and that the subject makes her a bit uncomfortable.

"Yeah?"

"I'd like to try but there's a lot we need to talk about."

Seth nods. "Kinks to be worked out."

"Kinks?"

Seth walks over to Davina, stepping very close to her.

"Can I kiss you?"

"You've already done it before without my permission." She answers back in a whisper.

"Well I want your permission now."

"Yes."

Seth cups her face in his hands and gently presses his lips to hers. He feels her body tense before she slowly relaxes and begins to kiss him back.

The kiss doesn't last long. It's short and chaste but at the moment, satisfying enough for the two.

"We should probably get to the beach. Your mom is pretty adamant that we get there soon." Davina states softly after the two pull away from each other.

"I love my mom but I really don't want to see her today, especially after yesterday." Seth is still holding Davina's face in his hands, stroking each cheek with a thumb.

"Me neither, I can imagine how she's going to react."

* * *

"When can I start planning the wedding?"

Both Seth and Davina groan as they take a seat on the red and white picnic blanket set up on the sand. Around them Charlie, Sue and Kit sit. There's a woven, wooden basket full of food and eating utensils sitting on a corner of the blanket.

"Sue!" Charlie scolds.

"What? They kissed!" Sue tickles Kit, who is seated in her lap. "My little munchkin here told me."

"And you told me several times last night. Still, they just got here."

Davina smiles at Charlie and mouth's a, "Thank you". The older man smiles back.

"Mom, please. We're trying to work this out for ourselves."

"Work what out?" Kit's little face scrunches up adorably as she tries to angle her small head to look up at Sue's face. "What grandma?"

"Don't worry about it baby." Sue directs at Kit before she's back to intently staring at Seth and Davina. "So you're going to get together?"

"Yes." Davina and Seth state at the same time.

"We're just working out the kinks." Davina continues as she offers Seth a smirk. "That's all you're getting out of us."

"Come on! Give me details."

"Charlie?" Seth pleads desperately.

Charlie shrugs. "She's stubborn."

"Well I'm just as stubborn." Davina states firmly. "And I say, that's all she's getting."

"Fine!" Sue gestures over her shoulder. "Can you two at least assure me that you've handled that?"

Both Seth and Davina look in the direction that Sue is gesturing at and spot Emily Uley sitting a little further up the beach. She's there with all five her sons, the boys happily building sand castles and splashing in the water.

"That woman has been looking over here since we showed up." Charlie grumbles.

Davina watches as Emily peeks over, looking at Sue and then down at Kit. Smiling longing at the little girl as one of her younger sons tugs at his mother and begs her to come play with him. The woman doesn't budge, she just continues to stare over at them.

Suddenly, Davina stands. Angry welling up inside of her almost instantly.

"Wait here, I'll be back."

Before anyone can do or say anything, Davina takes off down the beach calling out Emily's name.

"Emily!" The other woman turns toward her and stares, half-frightened, half-confused. "Yes you, get over here."

Davina stops midway between the picnic and where Emily is set up with her sons. Emily walks over to her slowly and reluctantly.

"Davina?" Emily asks quietly when she reaches the other woman.

"What is wrong with you?" Davina shouts at Emily. She's in the other woman's face, so close that she flinches away.

Emily is completely frightened. "W-what?" She stutters out.

"You have five sons. Five beautiful, happy, healthy children yet you're bitching and moaning because you don't have girl? Why in the world can't you be grateful that you have kids at all?"

After hearing Davina's angry words, Seth kind of gets Jacob's point of view now. He'll never admit it aloud or let the other man know it, but he understands the other man's anger at Sam's audacity to ask for Kit.

"You love them right?" Davina continues. "Right?"

"Yes!" Emily shouts back, growing angry. "How dare you question my love for my sons? How dare you?"

"Well I wouldn't be standing here questioning your love for your sons if you didn't give me reason to!" Davina shouts back even louder. "If you weren't standing here begging for our niece because of what's between your kids' legs!"

Immediately, Emily falters.

"I…I…"

"What Emily? You're going to deny it? You've been jealous since you found out that Leah was having a girl. Then when you see a chance to have what you don't you immediately jump at it."

Tears start to fall from Emily's eyes and her cheeks grow hot and red with shame. Because Davina isn't completely heartless, she reaches out and places a hand on Emily's shoulder and rubs gently trying to soothe the woman.

"I don't know what your issue is woman but like I said before, you have five beautiful, happy and healthy children. This, what you're during right now, is not loving them. What you're during right now is telling them that they are not good enough because they're not female. Leah didn't care about what Kit was going to be, Kit could have been born a werepanther and Leah wouldn't have cared. You shouldn't care either. Just love them."

With that Davina steps away from Emily and the other woman actually offers her a small teary smile.

"Thank you and…I'm sorry." Emily laughs a little. It's short but it sounds real. "This was all so stupid."

Davina shrugs. "We all do some really stupid shit sometimes."

Emily shakes her head. "I've done some really stupid things and until this moment, until I hurt my kids, I didn't really think about how what I did hurt anyone else. I thought I was right and that I was helping and if I was helping, then what's the harm in how it's done?"

"What some advice?" Davina asks rhetorically. "Stop trying to help people. You're bad at it. Keep your head in one hat and worry about taking care of and loving your own family."

"I'm not…"

Before Emily can finish and before Davina can even utter protest, Sue, Charlie and Seth chime in.

"You are." They all state, effectively cutting off Emily.

Davina smiles at her. "Please take my advice," With a bit of a laugh, "and theirs."

Again, Davina is surprised to see Emily smile back at her.

"I will." Emily states before heading back to her sons, this time completely focused on them.

"You actually got through to Emily Uley." Seth states as he comes to stand beside Davina. "That almost never happens."

"Eh, she loves her kids. Hurting other people is a whatever in her mind but her kids? She doesn't want to hurt them?"

"So she does have a line." Seth says in awe.

"Yup." Davina looks up at Seth grinning deviously. "One down and two more to go."

Seth wants to return her grin but he's unsure.

"I texted him to meet me in the clearing but I'm worried that all of this might go south."

"I know asking you to trust me is a huge thing Seth but…"

"I trust you." Seth states cutting her off. Unlike before, he's sure.

Davina closes her eyes for a few seconds before reopening them again.

"Seth, I know-."

Seth cuts her off again. "I trust you."

"Seth, please."

"Davina," Her name falls softly from his mouth, a gentle plea for her to cease her denial of him. "I trust you."

"Oh, just hear the man out, Davina!" Charlie calls from the picnic blanket. Seth and Davina can hear Sue and Kit giggle at the older man.

Davina rolls her eyes but can't stop herself from smiling a little.

"So, you're going to hear me out now?"

"Do I have a choice?"

"No!" Charlie shouts.

Davina is smiling fully now.

"You were saying?"

"You came here, against your better judgement, because you gave my mother your word and because you love her. You stood up for me in a stranger's house, full of other strangers. That was risky as hell but you did it. And you're doing your best to take care of Kit even though I know it must be hard as hell. You're a good person and you do what's best even though it may not be what you want."

Seth moves to cup Davina's chin in his hand, caressing her gently with his thumb. She looks up at him wide eyed but she does not move away.

"I trust you."

"Okay."

"Okay?" Seth asks. "Just okay?"

Davina raises her brows challengingly. "Yup."

Then Seth's attacking her with kisses. He gives her quick pecks on her lips, cheeks, nose, and forehead as Davina yells out in protest.

"Hey!" Davina shouts. She pulls away from him, attempting to run.

"Just okay?" Seth asks again as he pulls her back to him. He plants a kiss on her right cheek.

"Fine!" She finally shouts. "I trust you too! Is that good enough?"

Seth releases her, much to Davina's relief, and his shoulder's sag.

"I thought you were going to say that you thought I was pretty." Seth pouts.

At his words, Kit hops out of Sue's lap and runs over to Seth.

"It's okay Uncle Seth, you're pretty." The little girl pats his leg soothingly. "Auntie Davi is prettier though."

Seth smiles over at Davina, who's already smiling back at him. "Yeah, she is prettier."

* * *

That Evening, Seth and Davina walk through the woods headed towards the clearing.

"So you want to be together?" Seth asks as they walk along. For the last 15 minutes they've said nothing and Seth has grown tired of the silence between them.

"I don't think this is the time to talk about this Seth."

"Why not? We're alone in the woods, with nothing else to do."

"Fine. I want to be together. I just don't know if you can handle certain parts of me."

"Try me."

"For starters, I'm not that fond of sexual relations."

Seth is completely taken aback, he did not expect that.

"Sexual relations?"

"Yeah. I'm not very interested in engaging in that pastime."

"Okay."

"I'd be willing to try or compromise but I need you to understand that it's not something that I'm into in the first place."

"Understood and I don't care. I won't force you to do anything. If you're trying that's good enough for me."

Now, it's Davina's turn to be taken aback.

"Seriously? You're okay with that?"

Seth shrugs. "I like you and if you're willing to try than so am I."

Davina laughs a little. "I guess there's nothing else to talk about. That's all I had."

"You don't think I have any concerns?"

Davina cocks her head at Seth. "Well do you?"

Seth laughs. "No I don't...girlfriend?"

"Good...boyfriend."

"Well isn't that cute. Someone's got a crush on Embry's imprint." Jacob laughs maliciously. Neither Seth or Davina realized that they had reached the clearing. Seth didn't even remember how close they were to it when he started their little chat.

"You were right, not the best time to talk."

"Told you so." Seth is happy to hear a hint of amusement in Davina's voice.

"So when I asked if you two had been fucking the other day, I wasn't wrong was I?"

Davina cringes and Seth glares at the other man.

"Shut up, Jacob."

"Make me."

Davina's fangs drop almost instantly and she growls lowly at Jacob.

"I'll make you alright."

Before Seth can stop her, Davina runs at Jacob and shifts mid-air. Neither man had expected that.

Jacob is barely out of the way when Davina hits the ground. A light brown, short haired wolf with white patches around it's neck stands above him. Drool drips down on his body as the wolf moves it's paws to pin his arms down.

"Jacob!" Renesmee shouts as she comes into the clearing.

Davina growls again, increasing the pressure on Jacob's arms and moving her large mouth down to his neck. The shakes beneath her but his attempts to shift are unsuccessful.

"Get off of my Jacob!" Renesmee shouts again. She moves closer to Davina and Jacob, intending to throw the other woman off of her husband.

"Easy Renesmee." Seth states, stopping her advance. "We just want one thing and then you can take Jacob and go home."

"Don't listen to him, Nes." Jacob sounds pained.

Suddenly, there's a crack and Jacob cries out.

Seth realizes then that Jacob can't shift because Davina is breaking his bones using the force of her paws.

There's another crack.

Everything time she breaks one, they heal.

And then she breaks them again.

Seth can only imagine how painful it must be. _Good_ , he thinks, _Jacob deserves it._

Renesmee begins to sob.

"Jacob." She pleads softly.

"We just want one thing and then you can take Jacob and go home." Seth repeats.

Renesmee doesn't answer, she just sobs harder. Seth continues anyway, taking her sobs as agreement.

"Leave my family the hell alone. You're not adopting my niece, she's staying right where the hell she is. Is that understood?"

 _ **Crack.**_

Renesmee winces.

"Yes."

"Davina?"

Davina presses down on both of Jacob's arms at the same time, crushing them both at once, before climbing off of the man, running over to Seth and shifting back.

Jacob stood slowly, his arms healing but still pained. Renesmee hugged her husband close.

"Get the hell out of here and get a damn dog or something." Davina spat as the two retreated back into the woods.

Seth, with his eyes closed, takes off his large gray t-shirt and offers it to Davina.

"Thanks." Davina states as she quickly pulls the shirt over her head. She's so short, it falls past her hips. "I'm good."

Seth opens his eyes. "You think that's the last of them?"

"Nope but we leave tomorrow and I doubt they're bothering Sue or Charlie. So who cares?"

Seth shrugs. "I guess you're right." Then he offers Davina his hand, which she gladly takes. "Let's go home and see if those cookies are done yet."

"Good idea, I'm starved."

* * *

In Forks, Sue bakes cookies with Kit.

"Grandma Sue, are we going to do this everyday?" Kit asks as she helps Sue put a tray of cookies into the oven. "I really, really, really like baking cookies."

Sue helps Kit shut the oven and then she picks up the little girl and sits her on the counter top next to the stove.

"No we're not."

"But why!" Kit cries.

"Because you're going to go home."

Then Kit really starts to cry. Tears spring to her eyes and being to fall down her chubby cheeks. Sue truly hates seeing the child cry.

"But home is sad! Home isn't home without mommy and daddy."

Sue takes a thumb and wipes her granddaughter's tears away.

"It's sad now but it won't be that way forever. Everyone you love and who loves you is there. They'll be so much love that all the sadness will go poof!"

"But you won't be there and paw paw Charlie won't be there." Kit pouts sadly.

"We can always fly in and visit you or skype. And even when you can't see us or hear us, we'll be there with you. Just like your mommy and daddy."

Kit reaches out and wraps her arms around Sue's neck tightly. The older woman lifts the girl from the counter and pulls her into her arms.

"I'm gonna miss you." Kit mumbles into her neck.

Sue kisses the child's cheek. "I love you, Kit. Just know that."

"I love you too, grandma."

* * *

For the fourth time in her life, Davina stands in William Fairchild International Airport.

Unlike the other three times though, she doesn't feel any negative emotions.

She's happy.

Even though she knows for certain that she'll be back in this airport. That they'll be holiday visits and summer trips. More time spent in a place she thought that she was never coming back to.

She's happy.

"Oh, I'm going to miss you guys so much!" A teary eyed Sue states after she's given Seth, Davina and Kit each a tight hug.

"We're going to miss you too mom." Seth rubs at his eyes, trying not cry. Davina squeezes his shoulder lightly.

"Don't worry Mama Clearwater, we'll see you again real soon."

"I know. Call me as soon as you get settled, okay?" Before Sue can hug them all again, Charlie steps in.

"Come on, Sue. We gotta let them go." Charlie says as he pulls Sue away. He gives the three a smile. "Be safe."

Seth and Davina nod and wave, before they each take one of Kit's small hands and begin to walk towards their terminal.

As they walk away, Kit calls out. "Bye bye, Grandma Sue! Bye Bye, paw paw Charlie! Love you!"

"Love you too!" They call back.

Sue and Charlie watch until the three are out of sight.

On the drive back the Forks, Sue is beaming.

"They're coming back for July 4th! I'm going to buy a ton of fireworks for Kit!" She happily proclaims.

Charlie smiles at the road as his wife goes on and on about the upcoming holiday. It's the happiest he's seen her in weeks.

* * *

Their arrival in Jamaica is a quiet affair. The plane lands in St. Elizabeth, Jamaica around 3pm. It surprises Seth, that no one greets them at the airport. His last encounter with the Black River pack showed him that they weren't afraid of showing up at the airport (even if it was in another country) in order to support their own.

He wasn't one of their own. Had they snubbed Davina and refused her a welcome because of his presence?

"They don't know that you're with me." Davina states, seemingly having read his mind. "They don't even know that Kit and I are back."

"You didn't tell them?"

"Nah, I like to keep the family guessing." Davina smiles happily. "When Kit was born, I just showed up around the time Leah said she was due. They were happy to see me and very angry that I didn't mention that I caught a flight back home."

Seth laughs. "That's kind of mean."

"I know but I always get a good laugh out of surprising people."

By 4, they reach Black River. Instead of having the cab drop them off at the George family home, Davina has the cab take them down to the beach.

"No one's home." Davina states as soon as she notices Seth's confused expression. "I can guarantee you that a good number of the pack are here."

"Where is here?" Seth asks looking around. It's not like First Beach that's for sure. For starters, it's way sunnier. There's a lot more people

"Paw paw Charlie's Bay!" Kit squeals

Davina laughs at the child. "We've talked about this Kit Kat, it's Fort Charles' Bay." Then she looks to Seth. "This is where most of the pack comes to cool off since it's closest to the main house. There are other beaches around here, like Calabash Bay and Frenchmen's Bay, that we occasionally take trips to as well."

Seth nods, taking it all in.

He doesn't get that long of a moment though. Soon after they enter the beach someone is calling Davina's name.

"Davi!" A tanned woman, with long black hair and green eyes shouts as she runs over to them. The blue towel that had been wrapped around the woman's waist, covering her rust colored bikini bottoms, falls off and is abandoned in the sand.

"Jas!" Davina shouts back.

The other woman is over lightening fast, bringing Davina into a tight hug once she reaches them.

"Girl, you really need to stop popping up at random and surprising people like this." The other woman shouts as soon as they break apart.

Davina rolls her eyes playfully. "Oh, shut up, Jas! You know you love my random pop ups."

Jasmine looks away, trying desperately to fight her growing smile.

"You do." Davina repeats grinning.

"Whatever."

Kit pats Jasmine's leg. "Hi, Jasmine!"

Jasmine ruffles Kit's think curls. "Hiya, Kit Kat!"

"Look, look, look!" Kit says tugging Seth closer to them. "This is my Uncle Seth!"

"Uncle Seth?" Jasmine looks at Seth for the first since she's run over. "Leah brother?"

Seth only nods.

"Mmhmm." Kit affirms. "He's going to live here with us!"

Jasmine looks between Davina and Seth. "Really?"

"Yup, you're looking at the newest member of the back."

Before Jasmine can give a proper welcome, Kit pipes up again.

"He kissed my Auntie Davi and gave her his boy germs." Kit face scrunched up in disgust. "It was sooo yucky."

Jasmine cocked her head and looked at Davina with a raised brow.

"So not only were you visiting Ms. Clearwater but you were up there painting with all the colors of the wind."

Davina groans and Seth's face turns bright red.

"Except you found yourself a Kocoum instead of a John Smith."

"This is why I found you annoying throughout our entire childhood. Moments like these."

"Whatever, Dav, you know you love me." Then Jasmine looks at Seth. "Welcome to the pack, you're going to love it here."

Despite his red face and fresh feelings of embarrassment, Seth manages a smile. "Thank you."

"Come on," Jasmine says as she begins to walk down further into the beach. "Some of the pack is on the other side of the beach. Even your mom and dad."

"Mom and dad are here?" Davina asks in shock.

Since the deaths of Leah and David her parents had barely left the house. Her father usually stuck to his study and her mother in David's old bedroom. It was a pleasant surprise to find that they had left the house and had even gone down to the beach to hang with the pack.

"The first day you left, Katrina forced your dad to go to the market with her. He was so grumpy but you know Katrina, won't give up without a fight. Your mom took baby steps. Isaac and Peter have been going around the house and gardening with her."

As they walk down the beach, Seth is looking at everything. The beautiful blue of the water, the vendors, the people lounging about. The most interesting thing that he sees is a soccer game going on between a couple of men. They all looks so skilled.

Seth watches as one man, with black hair down to his ears, dark eyes, and a small scruffy beard kicks the ball to an irate teammate before running towards them.

As soon as the man reaches Davina, he takes her into his arms and swings her around. When he deposits her into the sand, he places two large hands on her shoulders and smiles brightly at her.

"Davina, you're home!"

"Yes, Mark that is true." Jasmine states with an eye roll.

"Jas stole movies out of your Disney collection while you were gone."

"Snitch!"

Davina laughs. "Figures, she's already quoted Pocahontas to me twice."

"Why Pocahontas?"

Jasmine points to Seth, who stands to the side of them awkwardly.

"That's Seth. Leah's little brother. He's joining the pack."

Mark steps towards Seth and offers his hand. When Seth takes it, he gives a firm shake.

"I'm Marcos Santiago. You can call me Mark though."

"Seth Clearwater." Seth states although the introduction is a little pointless since Jasmine has already done it.

"I'm sorry for your loss. Leah was one hell of a person."

"Thank you."

"So does the rest of the pack know that you're here yet?"

"Mark, it's Dav. You know she likes to sneak up on everybody."

"Really, that again Davina?"

Again, Davina is groaning. Seth actually laughs at her.

"This is not funny, Seth."

Seth ignores her, instead he walks up alongside Mark.

He chooses in that moment to be a part of them.

"Does she really do this all the time?" He asks the other man.

"Does she ever!"

"What Jas said." Mark answers. "She's been doing this since we were kids. One time Mr. and Mrs. George were so worried during one her 'disappearances' that they called the police. Leah found her hiding in their bedroom closet, waiting to pop out on them."

Davina moans like she's in pain.

"Why do you guys hate me so much?"

"So dramatic, madam Alpha." Jasmine replies.

By the time they reach the rest of the pack (which takes less than ten minutes), Davina is thoroughly embarrassed and Seth is amused. For the first time Seth is seeing a more playful, relaxed side of Davina that he did not have a chance to when they were back in Washington. He finds that he enjoys this Davina a lot more.

"Mama!" Kit shouts as she runs away from the group.

Seth looks at Davina utterly confused.

"Katrina." Davina explains.

Mark and Jasmine rejoin the rest of the pack members who are on the beach while Seth and Davina watch as Katrina, a wolf with caramel skin and a head full of black curls, swoops up Kit into her arms. The woman kisses the child's face all over.

"Missed you little Kat." She says as she puts the child down. Her husband, takes his turn with the child. Picking her up and telling her how much he's missed her.

"Look, mama, that's my Uncle Seth. He kissed my Auntie Davi."

Now Seth is groaning with Davina as the two desperately try not to make eye contact with the woman who is now staring at them so intently.

Katrina walks over slowly. She stops only when she standing directly in front of Seth, looking up at him since he's almost a half a foot taller than her.

Suddenly, Katrina reaches up and cups Seth's face in both of her hands and smiles brightly.

"Boy Leah." She whispers in awe. Then, to Seth's surprise, she kisses both of his cheeks.

Davina laughs at the shocked expression that Seth wears on his face. She recognizes the greeting well. Whenever Leah left for a long time, usually after she and David's bureaucratic trips, Katrina would greet her that way upon her return.

When Katrina finally releases a stumbling Seth, he doesn't have time to recover. Julia and Javi, the twin werewolves, come to greet him.

Julia's a short wolf with long brown hair and friendly dark brown eyes. Her bright and bubbly nature kind. of reminds Seth of Alice, except the wolf seems a little more genuine.

She moves past Davina and comes to stand to the side of him.

"Are you as sarcastic as your sister was?"

Javi, who has short brown eyes and the same friendly dark brown eyes as his sister comes to stand on the other side of Seth. He's a little short, not nearly as tall as Seth and Mark who are over 6 feet tall.

"Have you killed as many vampires as she has?"

Seth, who's tongue tied, doesn't get a chance to respond to either of them. The two are pulled away from him by a giant of a man with a tower of dreads tied to the top of his head.

"Come on, Isaac!" They both shout as the man lifts them effortlessly and pulls them away from Seth.

Isaac stands at 7 feet tall. The man is dark and muscular with pitch black eyes. Although Isaac is smiling at him, Seth finds the man incredibly intimidating.

"I am Isaac." He says in a deep, rumbling voice. "I am sorry for the loss of your sister and the rudeness of the twins."

"Seth and thank you."

Seth wants to say more, like that he doesn't mind the twins, that it's actually kind of nice to be welcomed by them. But he closes his mouth, becoming tongue tied once again.

"Isaac doesn't bite." Davina whispers beside him with a giggle. Seth didn't even notice when she had come back to stand beside him.

Isaac waves her off. "Remember Leah's reaction when she first met me?"

Another wolf pops up, a woman with a tiny face hiding in a bush of untamed hair.

"I definitely remember. She ran straight into me, almost knocked me over." The woman's voice is so soft that Seth is sure that if he wasn't a wolf he wouldn't have heard her. "Shay by the way."

"Seth."

"Sorry for your loss." Shay smiles sadly. "Your sister was one of a kind."

"Thank you."

And again, Seth has no time to recover before he receives another set of greetings.

"Seth Clearwater."

Seth looks up when he hears his name being called, he spots and older woman and man. The woman is holding one of Kit's hands as the child smiles happily.

Davina's parents. Wesley and Sharon George. He's only met them once and it wasn't on the best of terms.

As soon as they reach him. The both put a hand on one of his shoulder's.

"We're so sorry for your loss child." Sharon states. The woman has the same midnight eyes as Davina.

"Yes. Leah was a great woman. She was like the daughter we never had."

Seth looks at them oddly while the rest of the wolves around them laugh.

"Er, I think you forgot about someone." Marvin, Katrina's human husband, states with a laugh as he points at Davina.

"Oh, right that one." Wesley says.

Sharon looks at Wesley. "You know, I forgot we even had that one."

The pack laughs some more. Davina smiles. These are her parents; joking, laughing and smiling.

"But in all seriousness, Seth. Your sister was a smart, beautiful and crazy woman."

Sharon nodded. "She married our son."

"She will always be loved and treasured by us."

"Thank you." It doesn't feel like enough. "I'm sorry for the loss of your son. He was good to my sister, he made her happier than she'd ever been. That means a lot to me."

"Thank you." They both state.

"Wes, Sharon, he wants to join the pack." Katrina states as she takes Kit into her arms once again. "And this little booger here says that he kissed your daughter."

Sharon and Wesley both look incredibly amused.

"So you've come to join the pack?" Sharon states with wry grin.

Wesley's not far behind. "And to kiss our girl?"

Davina groans for what feels like the 20th time that day and Seth is completely unsure about what to say.

"Uh, yes?" He answers

"Then you must see our mother." Javi and Julia both say as they begin to tug him towards an older woman who's reclined on a white lounger.

The woman is barefoot and dressed in a light pink sundress. She reminds Seth of the older women from the Reservation. She has long black, graying hair and dark eyes.

"Mama this is Seth, he wants to join the pack." Julia states to the older woman with a shout. Seth assumes that she must be going death or something.

"No need to shout child."

Or not.

"That's Julia and I's mother, Abigail. She's one of the members of the grand elder wolf council." Javi whispers to Seth. "She makes final decisions on pack entrances."

"Hello Miss Abigail." Seth states.

Abigail stares at Seth for a long moment, causing him to sweat a little.

"My sweet Leah's brother." The woman says sadly.

"Yes."

"So, you want to join the pack?"

"More than anything." Seth lets out a breath that he doesn't even realizes he's been holding.

"Then you are welcome."

"Thank you!" Seth wants to hug the woman but he settles for gently patting one her hands. She shakes her head and smiles at him.

Seth turns to find Davina behind him. He pulls her into a deep kiss, eliciting an aww from Katrina, not pulling away until both need to breath.

Davina, a little wobbly on her feet, looks up at him with a huge smile.

"I told you, you'd be welcome."

"I know and I trusted you."

Even though there was still a cloud of grief surrounding them, Davina and Seth both felt like there was a change happening. Something definitely for the better.

* * *

 **A/N:** So that's the final chapter, epilogue soon to come. I hope you guys enjoyed it and please review :)!

Also, I added a few more pictures to the pinterest page so you can see what some of the other pack members looks like. Here's the link and please feel free to tell me what you think:

www-pinterest-com/hut1416/character-inspirations/

Just replace the dash after www and the dash before com with periods and it should work.


	9. Epilogue

**A/N:** As promised, here's the epilogue. It's actually a lot longer than I thought it would be.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Twilight or any of the characters.

* * *

 ** _4 years later_**

"Okay, Leon, you're going to be the prince." Kit said as she wrapped a small red cape around the baby's neck and placed a golden crown on top of his head. The crown flopped around on top of the child's head of inky curls.

"And Davis, you'll be the dragon." On this baby, Kit fastened a hooded towel with white teeth around the hood and dark green spikes going down the rest of the light green towel. "There, you look great."

The chubby cheeked baby pulled at the towel with a fat, caramel colored hand.

"No, no Davis, don't pull it off." Kit scolded gently. "How can you be dragon if you're not dressed right?"

"Ki!" Davis babbled back at her.

Leon followed his brother's lead, screeching out, "Ki ki" loudly.

"Ka-i-tah." Kit pronounces slowly. "Can you say, Ka-i-tah?"

Davis and Leon looked at Kit with an odd expression on their little faces. Then they looked at each other, perfect mirror images, wearing the same happy expression.

"Ka!" Davis suddenly squealed.

"Tah!" Leon squealed back.

Kit rubbed a hand down her face. "Silly babies, you forgot the 'i'." Kit rubbed her chin, thinking. "Hmmm, maybe we need three of you to get this right."

Davis and Leon don't even spare their older cousin a glance before they crawl off towards their toy box, in search of something more interesting to do.

That doesn't faze Kit though, the young girl is already running out of the nursery and down the steps in search of her aunt.

"Aunt Davina, Aunt Davina, Aunt Davina!" Kit calls as she runs into the kitchen.

Davina, who's dressed in a white sundress with violet floral print covered by a blue apron, turns away from the sink and to her niece slowly.

"Tell me child, what's so important that you need to run and shout through my house." Even though Davina sounds stern, she's smiling a little, secretly amused by her niece's antics.

"What I have to say is super important."

Davina arches a brow. "Oh, really now?"

Kit nods her head vigorously. "Super important."

Davina leans against one of the kitchen's granite counter tops and rubs her hands dry against her apron.

"Okay, let's hear it."

"Well Davis can only say 'Ka' and Leon can only say 'Tah' but there's no 'i'."

"And?"

"You need to have another baby so that one can say 'i'. Then they'll finally get my name right."

To Kit's dismay, Davina starts laughing.

"No can do kiddo."

Kit starts to pout, very unhappy with her Aunt's response.

"But why not?" She asks stubbornly.

"For one, both of those boys will know how to say your names faster than another baby will get here. Second, I really want to go back to work some time soon."

Kit ignores the first part of her aunt's statement, instead honing in on the second.

"Why do you want to go back to work? Who wants to work?"

"I do, I want to work!" Davina has no idea why she's arguing with a soon-to-be 8 year old child.

"But you work too much!"

"I'm an engineer and the alpha of our pack, both of those jobs take a lot of time and a lot of work."

"Well when I'm pack alpha, I'm not going to work all the time. I'm going to throw huge parties with on Ft. Charles' Bay instead."

Davina rolls her eyes playfully and smiles at her niece.

"Have fun with that kid."

"So about that third baby." Kit says continuing with her previous effort. "Can you get started on it tomorrow?"

Davina's eyes bug out. "No, no, no!"

"Fine! I'll just ask Uncle Seth, he's the reasonable one anyway." Kit sticks her tongue out at her aunt. "Where's he at? I'll go ask him now."

"Sorry to bust your bubble, Kit Kat, but Uncle Seth is out."

"Where'd he go?"

"You don't remember?"

Kit shakes her head.

Davina flashes a bright smile. "He's gone to the airport to pick up Grandma Sue and Papa Charlie."

Kit's eyes grow wide and then she squeals with delight.

"Grandma Sue and Papa Charlie are coming for a visit?" She yells excitedly.

"Yup, they should be here very soon."

"I have to go then! The boys don't know how to say their names yet either."

With the need for a third baby quickly forgotten, Kit takes off out of the kitchen.

"I'm coming Leon Harry and Davis Harry! We have a lot of stuff to learn on such short notice." She yells as she runs back up to the nursery.

Davina just shakes her head and chuckles. "Leah's stubbornness and David's crazy combined. That kid never had a chance."

Not long after Kit's departure, Seth is coming through the front door with his mother and step-father.

Sue and Charlie both greet Davina with a hug and kiss to the cheek.

"Where are our grandkids?" Sue asks. "I've been looking forward to seeing Kit and the boys since the moment we got on the plane."

Charlie laughs. "This woman has been looking forward to seeing those kids since you called two months ago inviting us down."

"You were excited too." Sue argues back.

"To see them and the beach." Charlie answers back. "I didn't back as soon I got off the phone, like you did."

Sue smacks her husband, eliciting a yelp from him, and then turns back to the Davina.

"Where are they?"

Davina gestures towards the steps. "All three are in the nursery. Kit's trying to teach the boys to say your names."

Sue grabs Charlie and starts pulling him up the steps. When the two are out of site, Seth pulls Davina into his arms. He kisses her lips and both of her cheeks.

"Missed you." He says as he pulls away from her.

"You've only been gone for like two hours." Even though she's protesting, Davina leans in and gives Seth another kiss.

"That's the spirit." He says.

Davina leans back against the counter and tries to fix Seth with the best glare she can manage. She finds that it's hard to be angry with the man.

"Did you put Kit up to asking about another baby?"

Seth looks away.

"Did you? Because she asked about it after playing with the boys today."

"I asked her to do it two weeks ago and she decided to bring it up today!"

Davina can only laugh

"I can't believe you tried to put a 9 year old up to asking your wife for another baby. Which she more than likely forgot about by the way because she only asked because she wanted them to say her name right."

Seth smiles sheepishly. "Technically still 8 and her name?"

"Something about the boys not saying the 'i' in Kit or something like that."

"Was that convincing?" Seth asks hopefully.

Davina shakes her head. "Nope. We can talk about another baby in about 3 more years. Or after I'm promoted at the firm."

Seth smiles. "You really love that job?"

"Yes, I really love that job."

Seth pulls Davina close again, kissing from her lips down to her collarbone.

"Okay, 3 more years, and then we can make our Sethina."

"Please, no. That sounds like a bad combination of our names, like a crazy fanmade couple name or something."

"Sethtina?" Seth asks after he plants a kiss on her pulse.

Davina groans.

"Sethvana?"

"No. She or he can be whatever, as long as it's none of those names."

Seth chuckles against her neck before kissing her again.

"I don't really care about the gender, by the way."

"I know." Davina murmurs as he kisses her some more.

"But we never really picked a name for a girl even before we found out the twins were boys."

"Well we didn't start picking names until we found out the twins were boys, so it would have been weird to talk about girl names."

"What would you want to call a girl?"

"Susie Sasha Clearwater."

Their little moment in the kitchen is ended as soon as it began.

"Seth, Dav! One of the babies needs a diaper change! We're grandparents, we don't do that!" Charlie calls from the nursery.

Davina eyes Seth. "Your turn. I've been home with those monsters all day. Plus, I'm cooking dinner."

Seth doesn't even protest. He gives his wife a final kiss and smile before he heads out of the kitchen and to the nursery. Davina turns back to the stove and continues to wash the vegetables for dinner.

 ** _The end_**

* * *

 **A/N:** And that's all folks. Again, I hoped everyone has enjoyed reading the story and please leave me a review telling me how much you loved it, hated, ate it or wanted to burn it :)!

Also, the pinterest link has been updated to include the twins. Here's the link again if you want to check it out:

www-pinterest-com/hut1416/character-inspirations/

Just replace the dash after www and the dash before com with periods and it should work.


	10. AN

1\. I want to thank everyone for reading (I really, really I hope everyone did enjoy the story) and for reviewing. It all was greatly appreciated :)!

2\. I figure I'd do this here:

 **Aiyanna Clearwater:** Thanks :)! Leah and David's remains were not recovered. It's talked about a little in chapters 1, 2 and 6 (#7 on the list). Your last question will be answered next.

 **Apocalypse owner:** I didn't think about that (well remember really) but yup, Seth would be the standing alpha alongside Davina until Kit comes of age. So the Clearwaters have technically had two alphas in the family. Davina's genes (the more alpha genes) are dominant, so like Kit the twins take more after that side of the family.

3\. I will be doing another story in this series, hopefully the last. *sobs* I just can't let go!

The story will be set after Seth's arrival in Jamaica and before the birth of the twins (the epilogue was changed to 4 years later, which makes more sense counting wise since Kit was 4 throughout this story). The story will involve Seth and Davina's first trip to the USN for a meeting of the supernatural leaders, a jewel heist/theft, a werepanther and skydiving. It's a crack fic and I love the hell out of crack fics. I plan to call it Wolves and Everything but Washington and I probably won't start posting until early or mid April. I don't really have the time to start right now and I'd really like to finish my other two open fanfics.

Again, thanks for reading and reviewing :)! Peace out,

Huck


End file.
